


Кто такой Баки

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, TreggiDi



Series: ББ-квест [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Violence, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Стив и Баки актеры, чей роман начался на съемках порнофильма. Спустя пару лет после расставания им приходится встретиться снова, чтобы переснять одну сцену.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> **От автора:** написано по мотивам саммари какого-то фильма, случайно попавшегося на глаза.  
>  **Предупреждения:** физическое, психологическое, сексуальное насилие.

Стив расстегнул штаны и выразительно посмотрел на Наташу. Она не сдвинулась с места, набирая что-то на своем телефоне.

– Я действительно не думаю, что ты должен этим заниматься, – сказала она. – Может, это было весело, пока ты был восходящей звездой, но сейчас ты получаешь лучшие сценарии. Ты снимался чуть ли ни в каждой романтической комедии про геев за последние пару лет. 

– И я безумно счастлив, – пробормотал Стив, стянув штаны и глядя на себя в зеркало. В отражении он заметил оценивающий взгляд Наташи и покраснел. – Послушай, ты могла бы… подождать снаружи?

– Какой-то ты слишком стеснительный для порнозвезды, – заметила Наташа, подняв бровь. Стив вздохнул.

– Еще раз, я не порнозвезда. И я хочу это сделать, Нат.

– Твой язык не отвалится, если ты произнесешь мое имя полностью.

Стив повернулся к подруге, скрестив руки на груди.

– Почему ты злишься?

– Я? – Она изобразила удивление.

– Да, ты. Я же вижу. Тебе вообще не нужно было приезжать сюда сегодня.

– Я твой агент, если ты не забыл. И да, я должна присутствовать здесь, чтобы ты не подписал какой-нибудь очередной безумный контракт, который заставит тебя сниматься в порно с животными… или еще что похуже.

– Это не порно…

– И если даже я немного раздражена, так это потому, что ты принимаешь ужасные решения, Стив. Например, сняться в порно со своим бывшим парнем, просто потому что все еще переживаешь ваш разрыв.

– Мы и не встречались толком, и дело совсем не в нем, ясно? – Стив схватил с полки у зеркала тюбик и принялся размазывать матирующий крем по щекам. – Я просто хочу закончить эту сцену. В прошлый раз она вышла неидеальной, а продюсер мой хороший друг… и он снимает артхаус. Это артхаусный фильм, не порно.

– У тебя нет ни единой реплики. Как и у твоего бывшего, верно? Вы просто трахаетесь сорок минут на огромной кровати. 

– Современное искусство, – пожал плечами Стив. – Это даже не про секс, если взглянуть глубже.

– Насколько глубже? – фыркнула Наташа, закатив глаза. Стив стиснул зубы.

– Нат, проваливай.

Она поднялась из глубокого кресла единым плавным движением, как человек, у которого есть мышцы в таких местах, где их быть не должно. В два шага пересекла тесную гримерку, подойдя к Стиву вплотную. Наташа была высокой девушкой, хотя рядом со Стивом любая девушка казалась миниатюрной. И все же, когда она стояла так близко, Стив всегда чувствовал себя маленьким и тощим. Подняв руку, Наташа крепко схватила его за подбородок.

– Вот здесь пятнышко пропустил, – спокойно сказала она, и Стив сглотнул. – Эта гримерка без окон или даже кондиционера. Твои права нарушают на каждом шагу. Стоит обратиться в ассоциацию поддержки работников секс-индустрии. То, что ты снимаешься в порно, не значит, что ты вещь.

– Я не работник секс-индустрии, – прохрипел Стив.

– А я хотел бы узнать об этом чуть больше, – раздался голос от дверей, и Стив вздрогнул. Наташа обернулась, чтобы окинуть взглядом Баки Барнса, непринужденно возникшего на пороге чужой гримерки, пока Стив стоял тут без штанов.

– Мы можем обсудить это чуть позже, у меня есть контакты, – сообщила она сухо. – Если ты угостишь меня кофе.

– Идет, – сверкнул улыбкой Барнс. 

– Это не значит, что мы подружимся или хотя бы что ты мне нравишься, козел, – добавила она и вышла так стремительно, что Баки едва успел убраться с дороги. Он присвистнул, глядя ей вслед.

– Прости за это, – тихо сказал Стив, отступая к креслу, чтобы невзначай опереться о спинку. Колени у него вдруг ослабли.

Баки пожал плечами.

– Да все в порядке. Твои друзья меня ненавидят, я понял. 

– Нет, я особо о тебе не рассказывал. Да и рассказывать было нечего, – соврал Стив. Он слишком надавил на спинку, и кресло опрокинулось ему на ногу. – Черт!

– Эй, ты в порядке? – Баки дернулся к нему, и Стив быстро сел, чтобы поднять разлетевшийся по полу сценарий и всякую мелочь, что лежала в кресле. Узкие трусы врезались ему в задницу. Он закрыл лицо ладонями, ощущая, как горят щеки, и безнадежно рассмеялся.

– Да, я… просто… мне слегка не по себе.

– Эй, – тихо сказал Баки, осторожно сжав его плечо. – Эй, расслабься. Тони написал нам обоим, верно? И мы решили, что это не будет неловко. Мы просто переснимем ту сцену, и всё. Как профессионалы. 

– Точно. – Стив поднял лицо, улыбаясь Баки. – Профессионалы.

На лице Баки вдруг возникло странное, не поддающееся расшифровке выражение, которое заставило Стива нахмуриться. Но уже через секунду Баки убрал руку и торопливо попятился к выходу. 

– Ладно, не буду тебе мешать. Размажь крем получше, хорошо? 

– Хорошо, – выдохнул Стив в уже закрытую дверь.

***

Когда Стив вышел на площадку, он сразу почувствовал себя увереннее. Привычная суета помогла ему сконцентрироваться на работе. Операторы настраивали камеры, ассистенты носились туда-сюда, какой-то обнаженный мужчина лежал в постели, пока настраивали свет. Кровать была действительно огромной. Постельное белье – то же, что и в прошлый раз, два года назад, когда они снимали фильм.

Стив развязал халат, когда гримеры подошли к нему, чтобы нанести последние штрихи. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд, обернулся и заметил Баки, стоящего неподалеку.

– Я подожду здесь своей очереди, ты не против? – сказал он. Стив кивнул.

– Конечно.

– Я могу уйти подальше и не мешать, если ты… если ты не в настроении общаться со мной, – нервно добавил Баки, подходя ближе. – Но мне кажется… Нам нужно установить контакт перед сценой, верно? Чтобы все получилось хорошо.

– Ты абсолютно прав. – Стив повернулся, чтобы гример мог обработать консилером его спину. – Как поживаешь?

Баки поднял брови, усмехнулся.

– Любезен, как всегда. Неплохо, сэр. Много съемок было в этом году.

– О… я не видел тебя на экранах, – неловко заметил Стив.  
Баки вздернул подбородок.

– Ну, я могу скинуть тебе сайт, где размещены мои работы. Там есть кое-что экстремальное… Не знаю, оценишь ли ты такое. Если тебе не будет… ну, знаешь… неприятно. Смотреть, как я занимаюсь сексом с другими мужчинами. 

– Нет, с чего бы? – легко возразил Стив. Он повернулся другим боком, и Баки переместился, чтобы оставаться в поле его зрения. – Это же твоя работа. С радостью посмотрю. 

– Хорошо. – Баки отвел взгляд. – Ну, а ты… Большая звезда, да? Видел твой последний фильм. Скачал пиратскую версию, если честно. Билеты стоили дорого. 

– Напиши мне в следующий раз, я пришлю пригласительные. 

– Звучит отлично. У тебя же остался прежний номер?.. Кажется, я его не удалил.

– Здорово, – пробормотал Стив, расставив ноги, когда гример опустился на корточки. – Ох! Руки холодные. – Он рассмеялся, но осекся под взглядом Баки. 

– Ты выглядишь хорошо, – заметил тот нейтрально. – Много качался?

– Пришлось… У режиссеров строгие требования, знаешь ли. Ты тоже выглядишь хорошо, Бак. 

Чистая правда. В последний раз, когда они виделись, Баки был слишком худым – почти истощенным, и его рука… 

– У тебя новый протез, – добавил Стив, окинув взглядом блестящую металлическую штуковину. – Выглядит… мощно.

– Не самый удобный в использовании, – Баки пошевелил железной рукой, заставив ее сверкнуть в свете прожектора, – но производит впечатление. Хорошо для имиджа. Обычно мне приходится делать с ней всякие… штуки. – Баки плотно сжал губы, взгляд его стал жестким. – У режиссеров строгие требования, это точно.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Стив, вглядываясь в лицо Баки. – Ты не жалеешь, что ввязался в это… в эту… аферу?

Баки не успел ответить, потому что к ним подошла Наташа, цокая каблуками. 

– Тони сегодня не приедет, – отрывисто сообщила она. Выглядела Наташа недовольной. – Написал мне, что занят чем-то неотложным. Возможно, будет завтра, когда вы закончите вторую сцену. 

– Типичный Тони, – хмыкнул Стив. – Не самый обязательный, но зато делает что-то прекрасное. 

– По мне, так он просто развлекается. – Наташа окинула взглядом площадку. 

– Пока он щедро платит, я не против, – заметил Баки. 

– Ладно, о чем вы тут болтали, мальчики? – Наташа спрятала телефон в карман и натянула на лицо улыбку, которая обычно наводила на Стива ужас. – Обменивались неловкими комплиментами? 

– Стив уговаривал меня бросить работу, – насмешливо сообщил Баки. Наташа подняла брови. 

– Звучит разумно. Зарабатывать можно и не размахивая членом на камеру. 

– Ну да, ведь в Голливуде как раз ищут калеку на главную роль в блокбастере, – протянул Баки, плотнее запахнув халат. – Или, может, со своими прекрасными данными я смогу раздобыть работу на автозаправке или в магазине подержанных товаров. 

– Звучит так, будто тебе хорошенько это внушили, – нахмурилась Наташа, пока Стив пытался проглотить комок в горле. Баки кинул в нее быстрый злой взгляд.

– Пирс хороший агент, и он заботится о том, чтобы я не умер в подворотне от голода, – заявил он. – Не нужно психоанализа. 

– Как скажешь, милый. – Наташа подняла руки. – Ну а ты, Стив, не думал найти работу получше? С твоей одержимостью тренажерами ты бы стал отличным фитнесс-тренером. 

Она говорила шутливо, и все же Стив почувствовал себя задетым.

– Во мне есть не только мускулы, знаешь ли. Я не хочу зарабатывать с помощью тела.

Он откинул халат, чтобы один гример мог напудрить его ягодицы, пока другой наносил блестящее масло Стиву на грудь. Баки и Наташа рассмеялись, и Стив с облегчением заметил, что Баки прекратил кутаться в свой чертов халат так отчаянно.

Когда пришел его черед раздеться перед гримером, Стив невольно окинул Баки взглядом. Баки действительно выглядел… лучше. Впрочем, он всегда выглядел хорошо. Два года назад Стив ложился в постель с гибким, стройным юношей, а сейчас перед ним был крепкий мужчина. На первый взгляд все еще хрупкий, но Стив заметил, какой рельефной стала его грудь с двумя маленькими сосками и какими крепкими были его бедра. На бледной коже появились новые шрамы, и Стив не хотел знать, откуда. Он был рад, когда шрамы скрылись под слоем консилера. 

– У тебя новая татуировка, – вырвалось у Стива, когда Баки поднял руки над головой и на предплечье мелькнуло темное пятно. – Что это, метка? Ты теперь Пожиратель Смерти или вроде того?

– Ах ты маленький нерд, – с нежностью откликнулся Баки, выгнувшись, чтобы гримеру было удобней растирать масло по груди. Если он и красовался, то совсем не нарочито. 

– Нет, серьезно, что это? Осьминог? Ктулху?

– Гидра. – Баки скользнул взглядом по татуировке. – Отрежь ей одну голову, и вырастет две. Символ того, что некоторые вещи просто нельзя убить. 

– Лучше бы это был феникс, – пробормотал Стив, наблюдая, как по животу Баки скатывается масло.

***

Они легли в постель обнаженные. За границей яркого света прожектора люди, наводнившие площадку, стали невидимыми – и через секунду Стив забыл об их существовании. Всякий раз, когда это случалось, это было похоже на волшебство. Включалась камера, и Стив переносился в другое место, в другую реальность – все становилось таким… настоящим.

Баки вытянулся на шелковых простынях, глядя на него – два широко распахнутых голубых глаза. Стив удержал его взгляд, медленно придвигаясь. Он навис сверху, расставив ладони по обеим сторонам от лица Баки, и склонился для поцелуя. Из медленного и вдумчивого поцелуй быстро стал жадным, торопливым, неряшливым, будто они оба умирали от жажды. Баки сомкнул свои руки на спине у Стива – одна ладонь была горячей, другая, железная, холодила кожу. 

Стив выдохнул ему в губы, и услышал мягкий, низкий смешок. Баки провел губами по его челюсти, прикусил шею под подбородком, а затем переместился так, чтобы оказаться сверху. Его темные волосы, собранные на затылке, рассыпались по плечам, резинка упала куда-то в простыни. 

Стив будто перенесся в прошлое. В те времена, когда они проводили в постели времени больше, чем вне ее; в те времена, когда они изучали тела друг друга, и разговаривали, и целовались, и засыпали, перепутавшись ногами. 

Стив повернул лицо так, чтобы камера фиксировала его выражение. Он был профессионалом.

***

– Отличная работа, друзья, – сказал ассистент, протянув Стиву стакан с водой. Баки уже влез в свои черные джинсы, художественно протертые на коленках, и просторную черную футболку с логотипом какого-то байкерского клуба. Стив застегнул рубашку.

– Увидимся завтра, – добавил ассистент, удаляясь, и Стив помахал ему.

– Неплохо поработали. – Баки вытащил из кармана измятую пачку сигарет. – Хочешь зайти куда-нибудь перекусить? Я страшно голоден.

– Я обещал Наташе, что не притронусь к углеводам, – улыбнулся Стив. – Думаю, выпью свой протеиновый коктейль и сделаю пару сотен отжиманий.

– Нельзя стать еще более идеальным, Стив, – покачал головой Баки, искоса взглянув на него. – Ты чертово произведение искусства. С кем бы ты сейчас ни встречался, ему повезло.

– Ну, у него еще не было шанса оценить все вживую, – застенчиво пробормотал Стив, и Баки нахмурился. – Отношения на расстоянии, – пояснил Стив. – Встретил одного парня в сети.

– Чокнутый фанат?

– На самом деле он пока не знает, кто я. Мы договорились, что сначала узнаем друг друга как личности, понимаешь? Не обменивались фотографиями и все такое. Интересный опыт.

– Значит, он может быть каким-нибудь лысым стариканом с подагрой, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Все шансы, что старикан.

– Вообще-то он молодой предприниматель. Начитанный и интересный, к тому же у нас много общего. Мы думали встретиться этой весной, когда он приедет из Калифорнии в Нью-Йорк по работе.

Стив не собирался так много рассказывать, но теперь, рядом с Баки, ему хотелось защитить Трента. Да, это было странно – встречаться с кем-то, кто ни разу не держал тебя за руку и даже не знал, как ты выглядишь, но каким-то образом для Стива это было идеальным вариантом. Он чувствовал, что они с Трентом действительно родственные души – и их долгие ночные переписки только укрепляли его в этом. Баки не имел права стоять здесь и высмеивать его отношения. Не после всего, что он уже натворил.

Возможно, на его лице что-то отразилось, потому что Баки поднял руки, показывая, что сдается.

– Ладно, уверен, он хороший парень. Какой-нибудь скучный тип в твоем вкусе, который переводит старушек через дорогу, носит вязаные кардиганы и на досуге занимается сыроварением. 

– Откуда ты знаешь? – нахмурился Стив. – У него есть свой домашний завод по производству сыра.

Баки расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Стив не мог оторвать глаз от его горла.

– Классика, – выдавил Баки, задыхаясь от смеха. – Так похоже на тебя, Стив.

– Ты не знаешь меня. – Стив скрестил руки на груди. – На самом деле, ты абсолютно меня не знаешь.

Улыбка пропала с лица Баки, словно ее никогда и не было – пугающе быстрая перемена. Он холодно уставился на Стива, а затем вытащил сигарету из пачки и сунул в рот.

– Может, ты и прав, – невнятно проговорил он и махнул рукой, обозначая прощание, прежде чем неспешно пойти к выходу на парковку.

Стив не собирался смотреть ему вслед, но вздрогнул, когда Наташа вдруг оказалась рядом и коснулась его руки.

– Ты пялишься, – прошептала она, прижавшись к Стиву. 

– Я обещал тебя подвезти, но могу и передумать, – ответил он раздраженно.

***

Тем же вечером Стив открыл окошко чата и написал Тренту. Тот ответил через пару минут. Они немного поболтали о всякой ерунде, прежде чем Стив решился.

_Сегодня видел своего бывшего._

Трент отправил смайл, значение которого Стив не смог расшифровать. Затем написал:

_Звучит паршиво. Чего он хотел?_

_Мы работаем вместе,_ – ответил Стив. – _Над одним проектом._

_Между вами двумя остались нерешенные вопросы?_ – пришло от Трента секундой позже. Стив улыбнулся. Он никогда не был очень открытым человеком, когда речь заходила о чувствах, но каким-то образом Трент всегда знал, что у него на уме. Они переписывались уже полгода, и за это время хорошо изучили друг друга.

_Не очень хорошо расстались. Это было давно._

_Хочешь, я приеду и набью ему морду?_ – написал Трент. Стив рассмеялся. В пустом доме его смех прозвучал жутко. 

_Я могу за себя постоять. И это неважно. Он изменился. В лучшую сторону, я думаю._

_Только не говори, что он стал сексуальней._

Они не обсуждали эксклюзивность их отношений, и вряд ли Трент имел право ревновать, особенно учитывая, что Стив просто не переносил подобного. Но интернет не позволял понять выражение, с которым писались те или иные фразы, так что Стив решил, что Трент просто его подкалывает. 

Он надеялся на это.

_Вообще-то стал._

_Хочешь дать ему шанс?_ – набрал Трент.

 _Абсолютно нет,_ – ответил Стив. Он выбрался из постели, чтобы налить себе молока. Пока Стив бродил по кухне, разыскивая подходящий стакан, он рассеянно потирал горло, а затем вдруг остановился и повернулся к микроволновке с зеркальной дверцей. Он поднял подбородок, разглядывая свое отражение, и коснулся пальцами маленькой алой отметины на шее.

– Черт, Баки, – пробормотал он опустошенно.

Затем вернулся в постель и написал:

_Трент, не хочешь приехать в НЙ на выходные? Можно было бы встретиться._

Он долго ждал ответа, а не дождавшись, погасил свет и заставил себя заснуть.

***

Пока Баки снимался в сольной сцене, Стив подошел поболтать с Тони. Тот заявился с опозданием, но его ассистент принес ящик с действительно хорошим шампанским, вроде как в качестве извинения.

– Поверить не могу, что мы наконец доснимем это, – заявил Тони, сдвинув на лоб свои пижонские очки. – Стив, малыш, я не думал, что ты на такое пойдешь.

– Ну, я знаю, как это было важно для тебя. К тому же фильм действительно хороший, ты много в него вложил, – отозвался Стив. 

– Да ладно тебе, это же просто порнуха, – рассмеялся Тони, а Наташа, стоящая рядом, выразительно закатила глаза. – Но я рад снова с тобой увидеться. В последние пару лет ты был жутко занят, верно?

– Популярность и всё такое, – улыбнулся Стив, не в силах оторвать взгляда от Баки, лежащего в постели. – Он действительно хорош. 

– Вряд ли он хотя бы догадывается, насколько. – Тони тоже увлеченно уставился на Баки, который выгибался на камеру, поглаживая себя между ног. – Учитывая, кто его агент, ему потребуются годы терапии, чтобы вытряхнуть все это дерьмо из головы.

– Баки никогда не согласится на терапию, – покачал головой Стив, и Тони наморщил лоб.

– Вообще-то он узнавал у меня о каком-нибудь хорошем специалисте. Но я не занимаюсь самокопанием, так что вряд ли смогу ему что-то посоветовать.

– Серьезно? Я… Думаю, я мог бы свести его с Сэмом. Он действительно?.. – Стив перевел дыхание, изумленно глядя на Баки, который на секунду поймал его взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию. – Он действительно изменился, верно?

– Он работает в этом направлении, я думаю. С ним стало немного проще. За этот год у нас была пара совместных проектов. Парень буквально за любое предложение берется. – Тони вытащил звенящий телефон из кармана. – Простите, господа, нужно спасать мир.

– Не представляю, что вас вообще связывает, – заявила Наташа, глядя ему вслед, когда Тони двинулся за бутылкой шампанского.

– Он лучше, чем кажется, – улыбнулся Стив. – Нужно только дать ему шанс.

– Ты даже в Муссолини найдешь что-то хорошее, – проворчала Наташа. – Святой Стив Роджерс.

Они замолчали, глядя на площадку, где в ярком свете Баки откинулся на подушку, переводя дыхание. Его железная рука скользила по груди, беспомощно царапая кожу, а губы разомкнулись. Стив кашлянул, сжимая бумажный стаканчик с шампанским. 

– Ты же не собираешься снова в это ввязываться? – тихо спросила Наташа, не отрывая взгляда от Баки. – В прошлый раз ты был совсем разбит. 

– Я не был разбит, спасибо большое. Это нормально – расстроиться, когда закончились отношения. – Стив опустил глаза. – Не то что бы у нас были настоящие отношения, просто… что-то болезненное.

– Ты никогда не рассказывал, почему вы разошлись, – заметила Наташа ровным тоном. Стив вздохнул. 

– Мы были моложе, и мы были… Мы хотели разного. Думаю, он тогда просто напугал меня. Он был не слишком… стабилен.

Наташа резко повернулась к Стиву, испытующе глядя ему в лицо, пока Стив упорно глазел на Баки.

– Он сделал тебе больно? Принуждал к чему-то? 

– Нет, – твердо ответил Стив. – Нет, он никогда не переходил границ.

Наташа поверила ему, ведь Стив был актером и мог солгать очень убедительно.

***

Последняя сцена, которую они снимали в тот день, убедила Стива, что это все же артхаус. Никто не захочет печальный финал для порно; люди вообще везде предпочитают хэппи-энды, и уж тем более если смотрят порнуху. Ну, насколько Стив мог судить.

Каким-то образом эта сцена была намного интимней остальных. Им с Баки нужно было сидеть на кровати и глядеть друг другу в глаза, пока камера снимала крупным планом, едва не врезаясь в их лица. Отрешиться от всего мира и смотреть друг на друга так, будто хотят запомнить навеки.

Абсолютно голые, они уселись на постель, столкнувшись коленками. Склонились друг к другу. Стив положил руку Баки на предплечье, легко касаясь кожи. Он чувствовал, как под кожей бился пульс. Лицо Баки в сияющем свете было почти неразличимо, но Стив видел его глаза: кристально-чистые, почти прозрачные. 

Все будто замерло.

Стив пытался удержать в голове нужный образ: два незнакомца, столкнувшиеся на шумной тусовке и уставшие от долгого, жаркого секса. Безымянные друг для друга, благодарные, готовые проститься раз и навсегда. Но он помнил голос Баки… Помнил его запах, колючую щетину на щеках, его пальцы, сжимающие ребра; помнил, как Баки выглядит по утрам без одежды, едва живой без утренней порции кофе. Они никогда не встречались на самом деле, но трахались много, а в перерывах – разговаривали, смеялись, готовили друг другу, и если чего-то не хватало между ними, чтобы все стало серьезным… Что ж, у них были все шансы.

Они должны были глядеть друг на друга неотрывно, с минуту, в полном молчании, но Баки вдруг опустил лицо.

– Простите, – сказал он резко. – Простите меня. – Он отдернул руку, и ладонь Стива упала на смятые простыни. Баки спрыгнул с кровати и стремительно зашагал в сторону гримерок в чем мать родила.

На секунду Стив оцепенел, а потом ринулся следом.

– Бак? – Он застучал в дверь. Было не заперто, и он зашел внутрь, обнаружив Баки перед зеркалом.

Тот быстро вытер покрасневшие глаза.

– Я сейчас вернусь, – сказал Баки ровно.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да. Да, я в полном порядке, Стив, – огрызнулся тот. – Разве не видно?

Стив скрестил руки на груди. Он начал мерзнуть. Стоило взять хотя бы халат. Он не был готов к разговору по душам со своим бывшим, пока они оба голые и без камер вокруг.

– Ты еще принимаешь те таблетки? – спросил он наконец. Баки медленно поднял на него глаза, уже сухие.

– Я чист, – ответил он. – Уже много месяцев.

– Хорошо. – Стив потоптался на месте. Он не знал, что еще спросить. – Хорошо. Я буду… Я буду снаружи.

Тони сказал, что они сняли достаточно, и поздравил их с завершением проекта. Они выпили немного все вместе, сделали фотографию для инстаграма и разошлись.

На парковке, перед блестящим синим авто Стива, они с Баки неловко обняли друг друга.

– Ну, может, еще увидимся, – сказал Баки, прячась за темными очками.

– Обязательно, – ответил Стив, стиснув брелок от ключей. Он глядел, как Баки уходит.


	2. Глава 2

Но Стив знал: они не увидятся. Может, напишут друг другу как-нибудь, договорятся пропустить по стаканчику... И никогда не сделают этого. Им не стать друзьями. Хотел бы Стив такого? Он не мог себе представить, что будет обсуждать с Баки какую-нибудь ерунду, развалится рядом на диване, чтобы посмотреть глупый боевик, или разделит с ним засохший сэндвич из холодильника. 

У него было не так много друзей. Возможно, это была его вина: Стив не стремился заводить новые знакомства. Если такое случалось, он всегда сразу знал, к чему это приведет.

Например, когда год назад судьба свела его с Сэмом, какой-то тихий голос внутри Стива сразу подсказал: они хорошо поладят. Это было похоже на волшебство – то, как между двумя разными людьми возникает крепкая дружба.

– Почему мы должны это смотреть? – проворчал Стив, уложив голову Сэму на колени, пока тот раздумывал, какую часть «Борна» включить. 

– Потому что сегодня моя очередь выбирать фильм, – ответил Сэм. – А что бы ты хотел посмотреть?

– Что-нибудь доброе.

– Мы не будем снова пересматривать «Реальную любовь», – моментально откликнулся Сэм, вооружившись пультом.

– Как насчет «Касабланки»? – сделал попытку Стив. Сэм закатил глаза, пытаясь спихнуть его голову со своих колен.

– Не думал, что ты можешь быть еще более старомодным.

Стив вздохнул.

– Ты просто притворяешься, я знаю, – продолжил Сэм легкомысленно. – Всем нравится «Борн». Это как «Залечь на дно в Брюгге»… или «Крестный отец». Ты не можешь не любить «Крестного отца», Стив, иначе с тобой что-то не в порядке.

– Я не должен любить «Крестного отца», – сердито возразил Стив, заерзав на диване, когда в прихожей зазвенели ключи. – Только потому, что я мужчина, я не должен…

– Мне нравится «Крестный отец», – заявила Наташа, входя в гостиную. 

– Ничего удивительного, – сварливо отозвался Стив. Он поднялся, чтобы забрать у нее пакет с едой на вынос. – Ты сама наверняка из мафии.

– Кто-то встал не с той ноги, – шепотом сообщил Сэм Наташе, выразительно округлив глаза, и протянул руку, чтобы взять уши в кисло-сладком соусе. 

– Это из-за вчерашнего прослушивания? Стив, ты не можешь получать ВСЕ роли, которые тебе нравятся. – Наташа плюхнулась на диван, заняв место Стива. 

– Но я так хотел это сыграть! – Стив продекламировал низким голосом: – «Этот город слишком мал для нас двоих…»

Наташа и Сэм зааплодировали с преувеличенным восторгом. Сволочи. Стив улыбнулся им, падая рядом на диван. 

– Они заставили меня снять штаны и вертеться перед камерой, – пожаловался он, наблюдая заставку «Борна». 

– Расскажи что-нибудь новенькое, – фыркнула Наташа.

– И знаете, почему мне отказали? – не унимался Стив. Он старался говорить драматичным тоном, чтобы никто не понял, как на самом деле его задел отказ. – Из-за моих ног! Вы когда-нибудь слышали, что у ковбоев ноги были кривые? На Диком Западе они не слезали с лошадей, вот ноги у них и были колесом. Я мог бы использовать дублера с кривыми ногами. Я бы сам оплатил его работу.

– То есть тебе отказали, потому что у тебя слишком прямые ноги? – уточнил Сэм, сощурив глаза. – Буквально из-за того, что ты слишком красив для роли? Все, заткнись, приятель. Жалобы больше не принимаются.

Стив обиженно замолчал, занявшись своей коробочкой с острой лапшой. Наташа сунула ступни ему под бедра, чтобы согреться, а Сэм спихнул ей на колени салфетки и зубочистки. Они посмотрели треть фильма, прежде чем отвлеклись на болтовню и пропустили все самое важное. 

К моменту финальных титров Сэм задремал, откинув голову на спинку дивана, а Наташа сфотографировала его лицо с открытым ртом, хоть Стив и смотрел укоризненно.

Он любил этих ребят. С ними его жизнь становилась… почти нормальной.

***

Стив бежал, делая ровные вдохи и выдохи, и в наушниках у него гремела музыка. Иногда он встречал знакомых бегунов на дорожке – тех, кто, как и он, бегал тут каждый день, в дождь и в солнце. Они кивали друг другу, потом Стив вырывался вперед и бежал дальше, и так раз за разом.

Ноги в этих новеньких зеленых кроссовках, стоивших целое состояние, почти не чувствовали асфальта. Иногда Стиву казалось, что если он разгонится достаточно сильно, то сможет оторваться от земли и взлететь, как супермен.

Трек закончился, и Стив остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он подошел к лотку с жареными каштанами, одному из многих в парке, и купил себе воды. Пока он жадно утолял жажду, ему почудилась вспышка. Стив обернулся, но никого не увидел. Возможно, кто-то только что сфотографировал его – ничего страшного; Стив не был слишком популярен, но иногда встречал фанатов. Недавно они с Наташей ходили в суши-бар, и там Стив дал автограф одной застенчивой девушке в очках. Наташа их сфотографировала и заставила Стива выложить фото в его «актерский инстаграм». Она следила за тем, чтобы там наблюдалась какая-то активность, а еще вела за Стива твиттер. Наташа была хороша в таких вещах.

Стив снова огляделся. Ему показалось, кто-то стоял у деревьев вдали и глядел на него, но когда Стив повернулся, там никого не было. 

Его «умные часы» пиликнули, сообщая, что кто-то ему написал.

Это был Трент.

_Возможно, буду в НЙ через пару недель. Хорошо, давай увидимся»._

Стив улыбнулся. Выкинул пустую бутылку в урну и вернулся на беговую дорожку.

***

У Стива долгий период без съемок. Не считая короткой двухдневной работы в студии Тони, Стив не снимался уже больше трех месяцев. К счастью, он может себе позволить болтаться без работы, но изнывает от скуки.

А еще он, возможно, злоупотребляет тренажерным залом и гостеприимством Сэма.

Этим вечером они готовят овощную лазанью. Среди них нет ни одного вегетарианца, но никто не хочет возиться с фаршем, так что Сэм тушит томаты в глубокой сковороде, а Наташа и Стив должны бы шинковать овощи, но вместо этого бездельничают.

Сэм рассказывает про свою новую подружку уже больше часа. Сначала было интересно, но теперь Стив не уверен, сколько еще сможет слушать про ее «потрясные волосы, такие кудрявые, как серпантин». Он листает инстаграм Наташи. 

– Что это? – говорит Стив, задержавшись взглядом на фотографии. Там чашка с каким-то замысловатым кофе, живописно раскиданные по столу салфетки, а в верхнем левом углу можно заметить локоть. И Стив узнает этот локоть, потому что он ненастоящий. 

– А, это. – Наташа заглядывает Стиву через плечо. – Хозяин кафе мне приплачивает, чтобы я снимала его паршивый кофе. – Она говорит серьезно, так что невозможно понять, правда это или нет. 

– Ты встречалась с Баки? – уточняет Стив, не в силах оторваться от фотографии. Сэм все бормочет себе под нос что-то о кудряшках и третьем свидании. 

– Да, мы обсудили несколько важных вопросов, – безмятежно подтверждает Наташа. Она достает бутылку холодного пива из холодильника Сэма, и, возможно, это последняя бутылка. – А ты знал, что он состоит в волонтерской группе, помогающей бездомным женщинам? 

– Что? Нет, – бормочет Стив. 

– Да, и относит себя к феминистам, – замечает Наташа. – Я дала ему несколько полезных советов насчет его работы на Пирса. С ним ужасно обошлись, и поддержка ему не помешает. 

– Мне казалось, ты не собираешься с ним дружить. – Стив отложил телефон и скрестил на груди руки. – Это слегка неловко, ведь он вроде как мой бывший.

– Бывший? – оживился Сэм, оторвавшись от томатов. – Тот самый бывший, который разбил тебе сердце?

– Никто мне не разбивал… Это было еще до тебя, Сэм, мы тогда даже не были знакомы! – вздохнул Стив и потянулся за пивом, но Наташа отвела руку. – Серьезно, сколько можно сплетничать обо мне за моей спиной?

Наташа не выглядела виноватой.

– Ты ведь не обсуждаешь с нами свои проблемы, нам приходится справляться без тебя, – заявила она. – И я не собираюсь дружить с Барнсом, но он… вроде как адекватный парень. Таких сейчас редко встретишь.

– Ну спасибо, – проворчал Сэм, и Стив поддакнул. 

– По твоим рассказам я представляла его совсем другим. Более мрачным и озлобленным, что ли, – продолжила Наташа, потягивая пиво. – Но он действительно старается изменить свою жизнь к лучшему… и жизни других людей. Мне нравится такой подход. 

– Хочешь, я прямо сейчас вступлю во все волонтерские группы Бруклина? – спросил Стив ревниво. Наташа покачала головой.

– Их не так уж и много, приятель. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я общалась с Барнсом, просто скажи.

– Нет. – Стив повел плечами. – Нет, я думаю, все в порядке. Наверное, ему нужны друзья. И я рад, что он взялся за ум. В любом случае это никак меня не касается.

– Славно, потому что на следующей неделе мы встречаемся, чтобы обсудить одну благотворительную акцию, – пропела Наташа с улыбкой, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ, пытаясь понять, отчего ему настолько не по себе от всего этого.

Наташе редко кто нравился, а слово «адекватный» из ее уст звучало практически как признание.

– Могу я чуть больше узнать про твоего таинственного бывшего? – спросил Сэм, прибавив огонь.

– Лучше расскажи еще немного о кудряшках Райли, – предложил Стив, и Сэм моментально заглотил наживку.

***

Телефон зазвонил, стоило Стиву подписать контракт.

– Что ж, тогда я пришлю тебе все детали на почту, – сказал режиссер, протянув руку, и Стив крепко пожал ее, а затем повторил то же с продюсером и его ассистентом. Он ответил на звонок уже на ходу.

– Никогда не угадаешь, кто мне написал, – зазвучал из трубки голос Сэма.

– Никогда не угадаешь, где я буду сниматься через месяц, – в тон ему ответил Стив, кивая секретарше на ресепшен и прижимая телефон плечом, чтобы надеть свою кожаную куртку, в которой он смотрелся, словно мальчик из бойз-бэнд. – Я уже на пути к тебе, сейчас немного занят… Увидимся на нашем месте через полчаса, ладно? – Стив вышел на парковку, отыскивая взглядом свою машину. Сэм начал было что-то ему говорить, но затем его кто-то отвлек на том конце, и он рассмеялся в трубку:

– Хорошо, я займу столик.

Стив добрался за двадцать минут и управился бы еще быстрей, если бы не притормозил у обочины, чтобы помочь парню с заглохшим мотоциклом. Он не любил опаздывать на встречи, особенно если это их традиционный ланч с Сэмом – у того было около часа на еду и болтовню, а потом он спешил назад, в ветеранский центр. Они встречались в маленьком кафе напротив работы Сэма, и когда Стив зашел, официантка приветливо ему помахала. Стив улыбнулся в ответ. Он прошагал сквозь светлый зал в дальний конец, к столику у окошка, где они обычно сидели. 

Улыбка застыла на его лице, когда он подошел ближе и увидел, что Сэм не один.

– Э-э, привет, – сказал Стив, остановившись у столика. Сэм поднял глаза, оторвавшись от своей чашки кофе. 

– Привет.– Баки поднялся со своего стула и протянул Стиву руку. Стив на секунду сжал его узкую ладонь. – Вообще-то я уже ухожу. Не хотел вам мешать. 

– Как ты здесь оказался? – спросил Стив раньше, чем сумел себя остановить. Баки слегка нахмурился. 

– Мне просто нужно было обсудить кое-что с Сэмом. Надеюсь, ты не против.

– Ну, он не моя собственность, – пошутил Стив, а затем покраснел, поняв, как это прозвучало. Сэм поднял брови, а Баки принужденно рассмеялся. 

– Ладно, мне пора. Хорошего дня, Сэм. – Баки хлопнул Сэма по плечу, затем обошел Стива и устремился к выходу. Стив рухнул за столик, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. 

– И что это было? – спросил Сэм, не сводя с него глаз.

– Прости. Не знаю, я просто… Наверное, я был не готов его здесь встретить. И мне жаль, что я ляпнул про… ну, ты знаешь.

– Хм-м, – протянул Сэм своим особым тоном, который включал, когда пытался анализировать Стива. Стив вскинул подбородок, моментально раздражаясь.

– Не важно. Лучше ты мне скажи. Вчера ты его даже не знал, а сегодня вы обсуждаете какие-то дела?

– Я пытался тебя предупредить, – пожал плечами Сэм, махнув рукой официантке, чтобы принесла еще кофе. Через секунду перед ним поставили свежую чашку и большую тарелку с пастой. – По телефону. У тебя новые съемки?

– Забудь про это, – решительно сказал Стив, стиснув в руках меню. – Я хочу знать, что он затеял.

– Расслабься, ковбой, – мягко проговорил Сэм, внимательно взглянув на Стива, и тот с усилием выдохнул. – Твой приятель Баки написал мне в фейсбуке вчера вечером. Видно, Наташа упоминала, кем я работаю, и он хотел узнать, смогу ли я стать его терапевтом. 

– Из всех людей мира он выбрал именно тебя? И каким-то образом решил, что это будет хорошей идеей?

– Думаю, он просто не знал, с чего начать. Конечно, я не смогу его консультировать, но я порекомендовал ему пару хороших ребят. Он заходил в ветеранский центр, чтобы встретиться с моим коллегой и договориться о сеансах, а потом мы случайно столкнулись здесь.

Стив откинулся на спинку стула, переваривая услышанное. 

– Баки и терапия? Мы точно про одного человека говорим?

– Ну, в фейсбуке он значится как Джеймс, так что я не был уверен, – ухмыльнулся Сэм, принимаясь за пасту. – Но я так понял, «Баки» – нечто вроде прозвища?

Стив не знал. Они встречались, они трахались, и Стив был безумно влюблен в этого парня, но никогда не спрашивал, откуда взялось его имя и что оно значит.

– Значит, теперь он будет ходить в ветеранский центр?

– Ты ведь знаешь, что мы даем частные консультации и гражданским, – пожал плечами Сэм. – Тебя это действительно так расстраивает? То, что мы познакомились? Вы настолько плохо расстались?

– Нет… и нет. – Стив выдохнул и улыбнулся. Он наконец-то открыл меню, готовый выбрать себе обед. – Прости, я слишком бурно отреагировал. Наверное, потому, что не слышал о нем ничего ровно два года, а теперь он внезапно повсюду – и я не знаю, как себя вести. Ладно, давай-ка поговорим о чем-то интересном… Я получил роль!

За болтовней и едой Стив окончательно расслабился, и тревожное зудящее чувство отпустило.

***

Трент написал, что его поездка откладывается, но он будет в Нью-Йорке предположительно к осени.

 _«Что за черт, я уеду в командировку. В ЛА»._  
Стив потер лицо. Он свернулся калачиком в своей постели, оставив гореть только тусклую лампу в дальнем конце комнаты. По комнате протянулись тени, за окном мелькали огни машин, и Стив чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким в этом большом уродливом доме. 

_«На всю осень?»_ – написал Трент. Съемки должны были длиться с сентября по ноябрь, но оставался риск, что Стив застрянет там до самой зимы. Встречать Рождество в Лос-Анджелесе – так себе удовольствие; с другой стороны, Стив был в восторге и от нового фильма, и от своей роли. 

Но обо всем этом он не мог написать Тренту, потому что пришлось бы тогда признаться: «Я актер. Возможно, ты видел меня в паре гейских фильмов на большом экране… или в порно».

_«Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я очень хочу тебя увидеть»_ , – высветилось на экране сообщение от Трента, и Стив улыбнулся. 

_«Я тоже хочу тебя увидеть. Услышать. И все остальное»._

_«Что, например?»_

Стив рассмеялся. Они заигрывали друг с другом, как школьники. 

_«Потрогать твой член, например»._

Впрочем, школьником он прилежно встречался с соседской девочкой и старался радовать родителей, пока его сводный брат познавал радости бисексуальности. 

Какое счастье, что он больше не ребенок!

Улыбаясь, Стив опустил руки на клавиши.

_«Или, например, крепко стиснуть твою задницу. Укусить твою шею. Уложить тебя сверху, чтобы почувствовать весь твой вес»._

Трент тут же начал набирать ответ.

_«Ого_ , – написал он. И через секунду: – _Хочешь, чтобы я был сверху?»_

Стив рассмеялся.

_«Это все, что ты уловил, мистер? Мне все равно, сверху или снизу. Но я бы хотел попробовать все варианты»._

_«Что, если я вешу тонну? Что, если я круглый, как Плутон?»_

Стив снова рассмеялся. Он забрался под одеяло, утащив с собой ноут, и спрятался в импровизированной палатке. Голубой свет освещал его лицо, пока он набирал ответ:

_«Плутон самая маленькая из планет, так что, думаю, как-нибудь с этим справлюсь»._

_«Плутон официально больше не планета»,_ – написал Трент.

_«Заткнись! Плутонофоб!»_

_«Может, ты сумеешь заткнуть меня своим членом. Я бы с удовольствием подержал его во рту»._

Стив вздохнул. Он не трахался ни с кем уже очень давно. Для актера, который снимается в таком обилии постельных сцен, он был гребаным монахом. 

_«Что еще ты бы со мной сделал?»_ – набрал Стив одной рукой, а вторую запустил в пижамные штаны. Он медленно поглаживал себя, читая строчки на экране, и время от времени набирал ответ одним пальцем, то и дело сбиваясь. Их переписка становилась все более откровенной, и в какой-то момент Стив сдался, свесив голову на грудь и быстрыми сильными рывками мучая свой член. Он стиснул зубы, пытаясь довести себя до разрядки, но как обычно, удовольствие то накатывало волной, то резко отступало. Стив никогда не мог быстро кончить, и многие считали это преимуществом, но он был истощен. Он просто хотел, чтобы наконец стало хорошо.

Закрыв глаза, Стив представил себе Трента. Неясную мужскую фигуру в его постели, между его разведенных колен. Он заставил себя замедлиться и взял свой член нежнее, пальцами погладил ствол, невесомо провел по головке, другой рукой приподнимая яйца, чтобы они прижались к промежности. Хрипло выдохнул. Под одеялом становилось действительно жарко, и Стиву не хватало воздуха.   
Он представил, как Трент нависает над ним, как его тело, горячее и тяжелое, не дает сдвинуться, не дает вздохнуть. Как его губы скользят по шее к плечу, оставляя слабые метки укусов, и щетина царапает кожу. 

Удерживая это в голове, Стив заскользил ладонью по члену, все сильнее прижимая его к животу. В животе пульсировало, и его ноги, влажные от пота, разъезжались по простыне. Выругавшись, Стив дернул бедрами навстречу своей руке, а затем свободной рукой снова скользнул между ягодиц и коснулся пальцем отверстия. 

Он представил, как две крепких руки сжимают его бедра, и Трент держит его, пока Баки с жестокой медлительностью вводит член.

Кончив, Стив откинул одеяло, и ледяной воздух обжег влажную кожу.


	3. Глава 3

Стив был рад, когда Сэм пригласил его в пятницу вечером на ужин – это значило, что он мог задержаться, и остаться на ночь, и спать на гостевом диване, прислушиваясь к тиканью часов в уютной гостиной Сэма. Это значило, что ему не придется провести еще одну ночь в одиночестве, пытаясь найти утешение в словах на экране, или собственных фантазиях, или перечитывании сценария. 

Неважно, насколько жалким это все было – эта неспособность Стива к одиночеству – Сэм не подавал виду. Для этого и нужны друзья, верно?

Они готовили, и болтали, и смеялись, обсуждая вероятность участия Риз Уизерспун в новой ленте.

– Есть большой шанс, что она согласится на роль, – заявил Стив хвастливо, будто он сам был Риз Уизерспун, широко известной и высоко оплачиваемой звездой. Просто сняться с кем-то знаменитым в одном фильме было уже приятно. 

– С ума сойти, – повторил Сэм, должно быть, четвертый раз за вечер. – Обещай, что возьмешь для меня автограф.

– Возможно, я смогу уговорить ее прийти к тебе на ужин, – рассмеялся Стив, и Сэм скорчил гримасу. 

– Ага, точно. Но что если вам придется целоваться на экране? Тебе что, действительно дали гетеросексуальную роль?

– Как же, – рассмеялся Стив. – Она подружка главного героя, а я – лучший друг главного героя. И хотя в кадре никак не показывают мою ориентацию, вполне уверен, что этот персонаж – тот еще гей.

Сэм отвлекся на звук СМС, взглянув на экран и нахмурившись. Через пару минут это случилось снова. Сэм ни словом не заикнулся о своей новой подружке, так что Стив предположил – у них не все гладко, и сообщения, наверное, от нее. Он не стал спрашивать, ожидая, что Сэм расскажет, когда сам захочет.

– Ты можешь ответить, – сказал он, когда телефон просигналил в третий раз. Сэм отдал ему деревянную ложку и скрылся в соседней комнате. Стив рассеянно помешивал ужин, глядя на свое отражение в оконном стекле. 

Потом он заметил что-то за окном.

Он подошел ближе, вглядываясь в темноту на улице. 

– Мне кажется, или это Баки? – изумленно пробормотал он, когда Сэм вернулся. Тот тоже подошел к окну. 

– Где?

– Там, на остановке. Посмотри.

– Он писал мне, что у него какие-то проблемы с терапевтом. Отменил сеанс или вроде того, – заметил Сэм, хмурясь. – Думаешь, это он? Что он там делает?

– Не знаю, – Стив бросил черпак в раковину. – Пойдем, выясним.

Он накинул куртку и быстро сбежал по лестнице, так что Сэм едва поспевал за ним. Они пересекли пустую дорогу, и когда подошли к остановке, успели намокнуть – дождь был ледяной, совсем не весенний. 

Баки сидел на скамейке в полном одиночестве, глядя куда-то перед собой. Волосы намокли и прилипли к лицу, и вид у него был абсолютно потерянный. Когда Стив очутился перед ним, он поднял глаза, и в первый момент словно не узнал его.

– Эй, – тихо позвал Стив. – Ты в порядке?

– Что?.. Что ты здесь делаешь? – хрипло спросил Баки. Он перевел взгляд Стиву за плечо. – Сэм?

– Я здесь живу, – ответил Сэм, кутаясь в плащ. – А ты, приятель? 

– Я… – Баки огляделся, будто впервые задался мыслью, зачем торчит на пустой остановке. – Я просто бродил по улицам, а теперь жду автобус.

Сэм взглянул на часы.

– Они уже давно не ходят, Баки, – мягко заметил Стив. – Ты в порядке? – снова спросил он. Глаза у Баки покраснели, он дрожал, даже не замечая этого.

– Да. Да, я… Всё нормально, – Бак поднялся. Левый рукав его куртки болтался. – Мне нужно идти. – Он двинулся прочь, прямо под дождь, и Стив поспешил следом. 

– Стой, погоди! Куда ты идешь? Что случилось? – Он догнал Баки и пошел рядом. Баки замедлил шаги. Вода стекала по его лицу, большая капля повисла на кончике носа. 

– Прости. Я не хотел никого беспокоить. Я не знал, что Сэм живет здесь, я просто… Просто слегка заблудился.

– Ну, мы тебя нашли. Позволь мне вызвать такси. Ты же не хочешь идти пешком до Бруклина… или где ты теперь живешь, – с улыбкой сказал Стив, все еще заглядывая Баки в лицо, хотя тот упорно смотрел мимо. – Где твой протез?

– Я снял его, – мрачно ответил Баки и повел плечом, отчего пустой рукав закачался, как маятник. – Я просто… 

– Послушай, давай зайдем ко мне, ты немного согреешься, и мы вызовем такси, – рассудительным тоном предложил Сэм, подойдя к ним. – Хорошо? Это совсем близко, пойдем. – Он легко тронул Баки за локоть. Они в молчании вернулись в дом. Поднялись на лифте, где Баки немигающим взглядом уперся в кнопки, а Стив и Сэм переглядывались за его спиной. В квартире было тепло и пахло пригоревшим чили. 

– Давай, вот сюда. – Сэм направил Баки к ванной. – Я дам тебе что-нибудь, во что можно переодеться. Там есть фен, ты сможешь высушить волосы. 

– Хорошо, – покорно кивнул Баки, топчась перед дверью. – Я не помешал вам?.. – Он кинул взгляд на Стива, и тот наморщил лоб. Что Баки имел в виду? Чем, он думает, они здесь занимаются – трахаются, как кролики?

– Все в порядке, – твердо сказал Сэм, подталкивая Баки. Когда дверь закрылась и зашумела вода, Сэм взглянул на Стива. – Сделаешь горячий чай? 

– Да, конечно. 

Стив поставил чайник, рассыпал заварку по столу, ругнувшись под нос. Он еще никогда прежде не видел Баки таким разбитым. Что бы там ни случилось, терапия слабо помогала. Он сообщил об этом Сэму, когда тот пришел со стопкой чистых вещей. 

– Так обычно и бывает – сперва становится хуже, прежде чем начнется улучшение. Нужно вытащить проблему на свет, чтобы начать с ней работать, – возразил Сэм. Стив скептически фыркнул. Он никогда бы не позволил другому человеку – _терапевту_ – сотворить с ним подобное. Его проблемам хорошо живется без всякого внимания со стороны, спасибо большое.

– Ты поговоришь с ним? – спросил Стив, когда вода в душе стихла.

– Сделаю, что могу, – ответил Сэм. – Хорошо, что ты его заметил.

Стив поежился. Ему грустно было думать, как долго Баки просидел на этой остановке в полной прострации, прежде чем они пришли.

Сэм увел Баки в свою спальню, и они плотно прикрыли дверь. Стив успел заварить чай, выпить чашку… Потом чай остыл и Стив сделал новый – и тот снова остыл.

Когда наконец Сэм вышел из спальни, он вскочил на ноги, едва не опрокинув стул.

– Как он? – быстро спросил Стив.

– Сейчас спит, – ответил Сэм коротко и заглянул в кастрюлю. – Фу, ну и месиво. Не хочу это есть.

– Я сделаю тебе тост. – Стив залез в ящик, где Сэм хранил хлеб, и принялся возиться на кухне. Сэм рассеянно наблюдал за ним. – Так что произошло? – наконец спросил Стив, когда понял, что Сэм не собирается вдаваться в подробности. – Его кто-то обидел? Это был Пирс? Чокнутый ублюдок, он просто конченый. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу это обсуждать. Ни с тобой, ни с кем-то другим.

– Ты не его терапевт, – возразил Стив. 

– На сегодня – я его терапевт. – Сэм снова поставил чайник. – Главное, что ему уже лучше. Он переживает нелегкие времена, но справится. 

– Я знаю, – тихо ответил Стив, глядя в недра тостера. – Да, я знаю.

Они расстелили диван и легли спать в гостиной.

***

Стив проснулся позже обычного. Вообще-то он был ранней пташкой, но ночью долго не мог уснуть и лежал неподвижно, чтобы не мешать Сэму, а часы с каждой секундой тикали все громче и громче, пока этот звук не стал оглушительным.

И теперь Стив был один, лежал поперек дивана, который обычно никогда не расстилали, если только Наташа не оставалась с ними до утра – что бывало редко; замотанный в простыню, с футболкой, задравшейся до самых подмышек.

Стив сел, прислушиваясь к звукам дома. Сэм, должно быть, вышел на пробежку и не стал будить его. Баки?.. Баки, наверное, еще спит. Стив мотнул головой. Он с трудом мог припомнить все детали прошлого вечера, но теперь это казалось очень простым и естественным – то, что Баки спит в соседней комнате.

Стив поднялся, принял душ, включил кофеварку и принялся жарить вафли. 

Баки пришел на кухню спустя полчаса, когда Сэм еще не вернулся. Его волосы стояли торчком, длинные прядки загибались в разные стороны, примятые подушкой. Вид у него был реально паршивый – как после алко-тура. Пошатываясь, Баки прошел к столу и плюхнулся на стул. На нем была футболка Сэма с логотипом «Доджерс», левый рукав, шокирующе пустой, притягивал взгляд.

Стив достал две тарелки и кленовый сироп.

– Кофе? – спросил он бодро. Баки поглядел на него с отвращением. Так было всегда – Баки вставал поздно и едва мог соображать до первой чашки кофе, а Стив, неприлично энергичный с утра пораньше, нарывался на неприятности своей сияющей миной.

Тем не менее Баки кивнул, и Стив наполнил его чашку. 

– Вафли еще горячие. – Он поставил блюдо на середину стола. – Ты не хочешь умыться?

Баки снова кивнул, бессмысленно обхватив рукой кружку. 

Стив не собирался ничего спрашивать у Баки, пока тот не будет готов – может, он вообще не имел на это права. Он налил сиропа на свою вафлю и принялся есть, пока Баки прихлебывал кофе. 

Ополовинив чашку, Баки слегка ожил. 

– Доброе утро, – прохрипел он, глядя, как Стив управляется с ножом и вилкой. – Почему в твоем утреннем сиропе плавает вафля?

Стив рассмеялся. Он редко позволял себе сладкое, но если уж такое случалось, не скупился на топпинги. 

– Советую и тебе приобщиться, – заявил он, и Баки неловко взял вилку. Нож с другой стороны тарелки остался на месте. 

«Что случилось с твоим протезом?» – хотел спросить Стив, но прикусил язык. Однако все, наверное, было написано у него лице, потому что Баки пробормотал:

– Я просто хотел почувствовать себя целым. Эта чертова штуковина, что торчит у меня из плеча, не давала этого сделать. 

– Ясно, – ответил Стив, словно бы понял. 

– Мне правда жаль, если я помешал вашему свиданию.

– Сэм мой друг, и он любит девушек, – ответил Стив. – А даже будь все иначе, у меня уже есть кое-кто, помнишь? Моногамен. – Он указал на себя вилкой. – До самого мозга костей.

Баки фыркнул.

– Не повезло твоим фанатам. 

– Ну, раз они мои фанаты, им уже не повезло, – рассмеялся Стив, и Баки взглянул на него из-под упавшей на лоб прядки. 

– Я и забыл, какой ты, – медленно пробормотал он. Стив сконфуженно уставился в свою чашку.

– Какой я?

– Скромный, – ухмыльнулся Баки. Но улыбка тут же потухла. – И заботливый, – добавил он тихо.

– Ты про вафли? Да брось, мне просто нужен сообщник, – рассмеялся Стив, под взглядом Баки чувствуя себя неловко.

– Твоим друзьям повезло, – наконец мягко пробормотал Баки и склонился над тарелкой, раздраженно сдувая прядку. – Послушай, ты не мог бы… Мне нужна небольшая помощь с волосами. Есть вещи, которые никак не сделать одной рукой.

Стив отыскал резинку в кармане куртки Баки, вернулся на кухню и встал у него за спиной. Он провел пальцами по спутанным волосам, приводя их в относительный порядок. Баки откинул голову и закрыл глаза, позволяя Стиву причесывать его.

– Сделать хвост, пучок или косичку? – подколол его Стив, и Баки сонно улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. 

– Удиви меня.

Стив собрал волосы Баки в аккуратный пучок, который тот обычно носил, и подправил пряди вокруг лица, случайно коснувшись кожи – проведя по ней пальцами в легкой ласке. Закончив, он склонился над Баки, улыбаясь.

– Готово.

Баки открыл глаза. Он поднял руку, коснулся шеи Стива и притягивал его к себе, пока их губы не соприкоснулись.

Стив отшатнулся.

– Моногамен, – напомнил он сдавленно. – Помнишь?

Баки быстро кивнул, лицо его помрачнело.

– Прости. Я не должен был…

– Сэм скоро вернется. Думаю, я пока наведу порядок в гостиной, – пробормотал Стив, смываясь. 

Через пару минут Баки скользнул в гостиную, избегая смотреть на него.

– Я только возьму свои вещи и уйду, – пробормотал он. Стив не ответил, старательно расправляя складки на диванном покрывале. Баки помялся возле двери в спальню. – Стив, – тихо позвал он, и Стив напрягся. – Это не… Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

– Ты меня не обидел. Давай не будем об этом дальше, – ровно проговорил Стив. 

– Я не должен был тебя целовать, но сейчас я просто развалина, и я… пытаюсь переосмыслить всё, что у нас было. Мне жаль, что тогда я повел себя так… как повел. Если бы у меня был шанс все исправить…

– Ну, у тебя ведь нет машины времени? – Стив поднял глаза и посмотрел на Баки прямо, расправив плечи, будто готовый к драке. – Так что толку говорить? 

– Пожалуйста, Стив, не нужно меня ненавидеть, – сказал Баки тускло. Стив пожал плечами и широко улыбнулся.

– Баки, что ты себе придумал? Я не испытываю к тебе… ничего. Ты славный парень, и у нас что-то было, а сейчас каждый идет своей дорогой – и все на этом. Я правда надеюсь…

В двери щелкнул замок, и Сэм крикнул из прихожей:

– Вы уже встали, сони несчастные? Я принес маффины из «Старбакса».

Баки тут же сбежал, игнорируя веселую болтовню Сэма и оставив Стива разбираться с этим.

– Между вами что-то произошло? – спросил Сэм, когда входная дверь захлопнулась.

– Не знаю, смогу ли я тебе рассказать. Это не для чужих ушей, сам понимаешь, – отрезал Стив, и Сэм запустил в него маффином.

***

А потом грянул гром.

Наташа разбудила его в восемь утра, и Стив долго не мог сообразить, почему его телефон никак не умолкает. Стоило ему взять трубку, как она заговорила – холодно и четко, своим «рабочим» тоном.

– Стив, ничего не смотри, не читай новости. Мы разберемся с этим. Так быстро, как только возможно.

– А? – сонно пробормотал Стив, все еще в безопасности, в коконе сна. 

– Просто держись подальше от интернета.

«Держись подальше от интернета»? Как она это себе представляет?

Полный плохих предчувствий, Стив включил ноут. Первым делом он зашел в почту, ожидая увидеть письмо от студии с отказом. Вместо этого там было множество других писем, от его друзей и знакомых, давних коллег. Он открыл верхнее, от мамы. Если его мать воспользовалась электронной почтой, дело серьезное.

На секунду его внутренности свернулись в тугой узел: что, если кто-то умер? Кто-то из его родных? Он сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем прочитать письмо. Вот что в нем говорилось:

_«В мире так много злых сплетников, и публичные люди всегда под ударом._

_Я знаю, что ты сильный и обязательно справишься с этим, но если тебе захочется спрятаться, ты всегда можешь приехать домой. В нашу глушь не забираются папарацци, и я могу прислать тебе билет, только напиши._

_Я люблю тебя, все наладится»._

Стив рассмеялся, чувствуя облегчение. Какая-то очередная глупая сплетня – такие вечно гуляют по сети. Он знает, что у него есть хейтеры, точно так же, как и фанаты – как бы странно это ни звучало, но в последние полгода он действительно стал популярен. Слова матери успокоили его. Никто не умер, и она все еще готова покупать ему билеты, словно он не способен себя обеспечить. Мир остался на прежнем месте.

Чувствуя, что справится со всем, он зашел в новостную ленту, пролистал свой официальный твиттер и инстаграм. 

Затем закрыл ноутбук, босиком прошел в душ и сунул голову под холодную воду.

Его щеки пылали от унижения и злости. 

Мокрый, он вернулся в постель и завернулся в одеяло, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой. Будто ребенок, срывающий корочку с царапины, он снова притянул к себе ноутбук, не способный прекратить перечитывать это снова и снова.  
Его личные фотографии. Его переписка. Переписка, в которой он заигрывает с Трентом и обещает «вылизать его яйца так, чтобы засверкали». 

Интересно, как много из этого увидела его мама?

Наташа, очевидно, прочитала все. Она перезвонила ему через пару часов. На заднем плане, за ее голосом – гудки машин и гул улицы.

– Мы думаем, они получили доступ к твоему компьютеру с помощью вируса. Сейчас такое делают – внедряют программу-шпиона или что-то такое. Я уже отправила официальные запросы на сайты, где это размещено, но люди утаскивают эту дрянь в свои дневники, твиттеры и много еще куда – я пока не знаю, как их остановить.

– Никак, Наташа, это же интернет, – ответил Стив, прижав пальцы к глазам. – Скоро они сделают из этого мемы и коллажи.

– Хуже всего, конечно, фотографии, – продолжала Наташа, словно не слыша его. – Но с этим одновременно и проще. Уже были судебные прецеденты, и думаю, мы сможем их изъять из сети. А если нет, так отсудим чертову кучу денег. С перепиской сложнее, потому что она может принадлежать кому угодно.

– Все знают, что это я писал, – возразил Стив. Наташа не отвечала пару секунд, и Стив слушал шум улицы, пытаясь угадать, где она сейчас. Кажется, он мог даже различить цоканье ее каблуков. – Ты думаешь… это сделал Трент?

Наташа не отвечала.

– Зачем ему это? Спустя столько времени? Может, он ни при чем. Может, это я его подставил, потому что какие-то придурки меня взломали. Там ведь и его имя есть.

– Ты когда-нибудь пробивал его? – спросила Наташа.

– Пробивал?

– Проверял, существует ли такой человек в реальности?

– Может, и не существует. Я даже фамилии его не спрашивал, да и свою не называл. Мы не хотели знать друг о друге деталей, пока не встретимся.

– Очень умно, – сухо сказала Наташа, и ее каблуки застучали громче, как будто это она в ярости, как будто это ее с потрохами выставили на всеобщее обозрение. Стив стиснул телефон.

– Думаю, я просто пойду и полежу немного, – пробормотал он в трубку, хотя и так лежал.

– Прости, – ответила Наташа без тени сочувствия. – Из меня так себе утешитель. Позвони лучше Сэму, а я пока подумаю, как спасти твою карьеру, которая рушится после стольких моих трудов.

– Не переживай, Нат, – протянул Стив в трубку. – Если не выйдет, просто вернусь в порно и буду вылизывать чьи-нибудь яйца до блеска, в этом я хорош.

Она сбросила вызов.

Стив выключил телефон, чувствуя себя последним придурком. Он не виноват перед Наташей и все же полон вины. Возможно, ему и правда лучше вернуться домой на пару месяцев, пока все не утихнет.

Открыв чат, Стив написал:

_«Трент?»_

Ему никто не ответил.

***

Вечером у него собрался экстренный совет; Сэм и Наташа пришли без предупреждения, вместе. Это значило, что всю дорогу они обсуждали «его ситуацию». У Сэма в руках был пакет с едой навынос, у Наташи под мышкой – бутылка вина.

– Всего одна? – поднял бровь Стив, посторонившись, чтобы они зашли.

– Я взяла ее для себя, – отрезала Наташа, скинув туфли и влезая в мягкие тапочки, которые Стив держал в доме специально для нее. – Вы можете сами о себе позаботиться, мальчики.

Стив молча прошел в кухню, где в дальнем ящике была запрятана едва початая бутылка виски. Он никогда не любил крепкие напитки, хотя его персонажи в кадре вечно что-нибудь пили.

– А если бы меня не было дома? – спросил он, достав чистые стаканы. 

– И куда бы ты пошел, скажи на милость? Отправился бы прогуляться по Бродвею? – процедила Наташа, и Стив понял, что она все еще на взводе. Ее идеальная прическа растрепалась, а вид был измученный. Видно, у нее тоже выдался неважный день.

Стив придвинул к ней самый большой стакан.

– Варвар, и где твои бокалы? – проворчала она, отхлебнув из горлышка. – Какого черта ты вырубил телефон?

– Хотел побыть один, – намекнул Стив, наблюдая, как Сэм раскладывает по столу коробки. 

– Мой знакомый компьютерщик поискал твоего Трента, и он призрак, – сообщила Наташа, пропустив его намеки мимо ушей. Она с ногами забралась на стул, а Сэм прислонился к кухонной стойке. – Одноразовая электронная почта, ай-пи – какое-то интернет-кафе в Бруклине.

– Я думал, они уже вымерли, – заметил Сэм, протянув Стиву пустой стакан, и Стив его наполнил.

– Я заберу твой компьютер, чтобы мой друг смог его изучить.

– Я уже удалил оттуда все фотографии, которые еще могут слить, – сказал Стив, и Наташа возвела глаза к потолку.

– Вряд ли вирус прячется среди твоих многочисленных альбомов с обнаженкой. К тому же преступник наверняка уже сохранил все твои файлы у себя. Возможно, у него также есть твоя история поисковых запросов, все зоо-порно, которое ты смотрел, все расистские шуточки, которые ты печатал и не отправлял… 

– Спасибо, мы вообще знакомы? – пробормотал Стив, возмущенно уставившись на Наташу. – Может, он сольет так же и все мои онлайн-покупки – те детские органы, которые я приобретал для интерьера?

Сэм фыркнул, будто это была удачная шутка, а не отчаянная попытка затеять ссору.

– Что бы он ни слил, народ все съест. Все просто на уши встали и ждут новых пикантных подробностей о Стиве Роджерсе, – ответила Наташа.

– Ну, по крайней мере, теперь они знают мое имя, а то раньше я был «тем геем из комедии про атлетов». 

Стив отсалютовал им бокалом, сделал хороший глоток и поморщился.

– Это не та репутация, которая тебе нужна, если надеешься еще сняться хоть в одной дурацкой мелодраме, – мрачно сказала Наташа. Стив стиснул зубы.

– Думаешь, я не знаю? Дай мне передышку, Нат. Сегодня все мои интимные фото разошлись по интернету, а отношения с парнем закончились, потому что он все это время шпионил за моим компьютером. 

– Это были отношения по переписке, а значит, не настоящие, – отмахнулась она.

– Моя мама видела эту чертову переписку! – повысил голос Стив.

– Неужели ты думаешь, она не знает, что ты гей, после всех этих фильмов? Не говоря уже о порно, которое легко найти в сети, если правильно составить запрос.

– Это не фильм и не порно. Это моя жизнь. – Стив сжал стакан, но тут же выпустил, испугавшись, что тот разлетится на осколки. – Это личное, – тихо добавил он.

– Стив прав, – заметил Сэм. – Я могу понять. 

– И даже если мама… или вы… или весь чертов мир знает, что я гей, это не значит, что я готов делиться своими сексуальными фантазиями или хочу, чтобы мои друзья про них читали. 

Наташа притихла. Сэм протянул руку и положил ее Стиву на плечо, мягко сжимая.

– Ты прав, Стив, – сказал он вполголоса. – И если тебе будет легче, я этого не читал.

Удивительно, но ему действительно стало легче. Впервые за вечер он смог поднять лицо и взглянуть другу в глаза.

– Спасибо, – сказал он едва слышно. Сэм притянул его для объятья. 

– Когда закончите с этим, принесите мне кто-нибудь плед, здесь просто чертова Арктика, – проворчала Наташа, состроив кислую мину, потому что ей всегда было неловко от сантиментов.

Только из мстительности Стив обнял и ее.

***

Отказ от студии пришел через пару дней. Они уже заключили контракт, но в нем студия предусмотрительно оставила за собой право расторжения, и теперь они хотели этим правом воспользоваться.

Стив не мог их винить: планировался остросоциальный фильм про иммигранта, который пытается заполучить свое место в Стране Свобод, простые человеческие права и красотку Уизерспун, так что приправа в виде секс-скандала им была не нужна.

Наташа добилась встречи с главным продюсером, чтобы убедить его: через месяц, в крайнем случае, через два все про это забудут.

– Фотографии Лоуренс все еще всплывают то тут, то там, – возразил продюсер. – Нам это ни к чему.

Всю встречу Стив молча сидел в глубоком кожаном кресле и пил холодную минералку без газа. Он наблюдал за Наташей: она была хороша. Задействовала практически все свои чары, все возможные рычаги, чтобы оставить роль за ним. В конечном счете, они сошлись на том, что компания начнет прослушивания среди других актеров, но контракт пока расторгать не будет, и к началу съемок примут окончательное решение.

Наташа поблагодарила всех, пожала руки, а потом вышла. Стив поплелся за ней, глядя в пол, чувствуя себя, как школьник, уходящий из кабинета директора. 

Когда они вышли из офиса, где проходила встреча, Стив повернул к парковке. Журналист выпрыгнул откуда-то из-за кустов, порядком напугав его, – на чистых рефлексах Стив едва не двинул ему в челюсть, приняв за грабителя. 

– Добрыйденьяиздейлисанденсжернал, – затарторил парень, – ответьтенапарувопросов.

Рядом щелкнула вспышка.

Наташа подхватила его под локоть и потащила к машине.

– Давай же, не спи, – рявкнула она, пока Стив возился с ключами. – А ну кыш отсюда, – повернулась она к журналисту, и тот замер на месте, вытаращив глаза. Стив завел машину, и Наташа прыгнула на переднее сиденье.

Пару минут они ехали молча, потом Наташа включила радио. 

Заиграла дурацкая песенка про любовь во время конца, конца, конца света.

Стив принялся подпевать, и Наташа тоже замурлыкала себе под нос. Их взгляды скрестились в зеркале заднего вида.

– Следи за дорогой, – проворчала Наташа, положив руку ему на коленку.

***

И – да, в его компьютере был вирус, это обнаружил тот самый друг-компьютерщик Наташи. Вирус был в одном из файлов, что прислал ему Трент, а Стив собственноручно (тупица, тупица!) распаковал и сохранил на рабочем столе, как многие другие файлы. Они обменивались смешными картинками и песнями, ссылками на фильмы, которые видели в кино, и книги, которые советовали друг другу. Если некоторые файлы выглядели странно или не открывались с первого раза, Стив не придавал этому значения.

Он хотел бы знать, где это было. Этот вирус. Был он в песне «Такой же, как и ты», который Трент прислал ему зимой и которую Стив напевал потом еще неделю? Или был в том рассказе из «Нью-Йоркера», который Трент скопировал ему, прислал в виде текстового файла и добавил своих комментариев, над которыми Стив смеялся как помешанный, пока читал?

Это не должно быть больно, ведь они почти не знали друг друга, хотя болтали без устали каждый вечер.

Стив старался не впадать в уныние. Он еще больше занимался в тренажерном зале (избегая всех других людей в нем, включая тренера), созванивался по скайпу с родителями, пересматривал свои старые фильмы, пытаясь понять, играл он тогда лучше или хуже (каким-то образом и то, и другое). Наташа развела активную деятельность, пытаясь засудить каждого малолетку, что публиковал его фотографии со смешными подписями, и Стив был благодарен ей за активность – ровно как и смущен, потому что он не привык, чтобы другие люди защищали его. Когда-то раньше он всегда давал сдачи, сам заступался за слабых, а теперь у него не было сил бороться.

Все равно что драться с ветром. 

Он все ждал, что это утихнет, как обещала Наташа. Но проходили дни, а люди изобретали все новые шутки про похотливого Стива Роджерса.

В конечном счете, он заперся дома, решив провести там остаток жизни.

Тогда-то Баки и заявился.

– Что это? – настороженно спросил Стив, глядя на объемную коробку у него под мышкой. В мультяшках в таких коробках хранили бомбы.

Баки молча открыл крышку и позволил Стиву заглянуть внутрь, и верно, там были бомбы – бомбы из тяжелых углеводов.

– Пончики от Дотти. Подумал, ты их любишь, – сказал Баки непринужденно, протискиваясь мимо Стива в дом.

– Их все любят, – машинально ответил Стив. – Как ты узнал мой адрес?

– Наташа сказала.

Стив закатил глаза. Им с Наташей предстоял серьезный разговор.

– Я сразу уйду, если хочешь. Но я только хотел сказать… что хочу поддержать тебя, – серьезно сказал Баки. И он действительно выглядел как человек, который мог поддержать кого-то; больше не разбитый, куда более сосредоточенный на происходящем, с вымытыми волосами и бейсболкой, натянутой на глаза, в футболке, слегка влажной от пота.

– Ты был на пробежке? – спросил Стив, принимая коробку. 

– Надо же как-то оправдать все эти калории, – фыркнул Баки. – У тебя нет исключительного права на спорт, Стив.

– Ладно, хорошо, – пробормотал Стив. Он чувствовал себя неловко, наблюдая, как Баки разглядывает его дом. Интерьер разработал специально нанятый человек, и Стив понятия не имел, как можно платить такие большие деньги за такое уродство, но врожденная вежливость не позволила ему это озвучить. 

Баки без разрешения прошел в гостиную, где Стив устроил свое лежбище. Стив торопливо подобрал пустые тарелки с дивана и поправил смятый плед. Фильм стоял на паузе, и на экране застыло его собственное лицо с дурацким, удивленным видом.

Баки хмыкнул, глядя на экран.

– Помню этот фильм. Ты там неплохо сыграл. 

– Спасибо, – машинально ответил Стив, запустив руку в коробку с пончиками. Он предпочел бы жевать, а не обсуждать с Баки всю эту шумиху. Но Баки был настроен серьезно.

– Я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Тот парень… Он просто гребаный урод, – сказал Баки. Выходит, Наташа и про Трента ему разболтала. Чудненько. – Ты не заслужил такого, – добавил Баки уверенно. – Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я рядом. Я здесь, если ты хочешь поговорить, или пожаловаться, или избить кого-нибудь… – Он ухмыльнулся. – И обещаю, что не буду больше целовать тебя. Я просто хочу помочь.

– Пончики помогают, – признал Стив неохотно. Баки рассмеялся, ласково глядя на него. – Спасибо, – наконец вздохнул Стив. – Приятно, что ты беспокоился обо мне.

– Конечно, я беспокоился! – нахмурился Баки. – Я знаю, что это такое. Со мной было похожее.

– С тобой? – удивился Стив. Баки скривил губы.

– Что, думаешь, только у знаменитостей крадут личные данные? Один тип сделал это, чтобы шантажировать меня.

– Баки, что ты говоришь, – выдохнул Стив, широко раскрыв глаза. – Тебя шантажировали?

Баки повел плечом, и Стив заметил, что он больше не прячет свой протез в длинных рукавах.

– Да, это было давно. Ничего ужасного.

– Что случилось с этим типом? – спросил Стив, подойдя ближе. Баки снова пожал плечами, так, будто у него затекла спина. 

– Не знаю… Обедает где-то? Встречается с другим актером? Не каждый может позволить себе личного агента, Роджерс.

– Пирс? – воскликнул Стив, сжав кулаки. – Пирс тебя шантажировал? Черт, Баки. – Стив прижал ладонь ко рту, ощутив кислый привкус. – Он заставил тебя сниматься в порно?

– Нет, нет, остынь, – выставил ладони Баки, придвигаясь к Стиву. – Я сам в это ввязался, ясно? Он просто не позволил мне уйти, когда я захотел закончить. 

– Поверить не могу! – вспыхнул Стив. – И ты молчал об этом? Столько времени?

Баки мягко тронул его сжатые кулаки, заглянул в лицо. Теплое касание живой руки и холодное скольжение металла.

– Все в порядке, правда. Я сам выбрал эту профессию, и он платит мне, сколько полагается, так что это не что-то вроде…

– Не смей защищать его, Баки. – Стив готов был взорваться от злости. Он хотел открутить ублюдку Пирсу башку. – Это преступление. Он шантажировал тебя! Ты должен обратиться в полицию и прекратить это.

– Эй, остановись. – Баки поймал взгляд Стива и крепче ухватился за его руки, дождавшись, пока Стив не разжал кулаки и не позволил их пальцам переплестись. – Суть шантажа в том, что ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то узнал, верно? И я думал о разных вариантах. Нет ни единого законного способа его остановить… а незаконные я стараюсь не рассматривать, ладно?

– И что же ты будешь делать? – пробормотал Стив, абсолютно потерянный. Баки был таким сильным, несмотря на все, что с ним случилось. Он находил в себе силы рассуждать здраво и даже успокаивать Стива. 

– Я работаю над этим, – сказал Баки просто. – Работаю… над собой. Однажды я справлюсь со всем дерьмом, что было в моем прошлом, и оно станет мне безразлично – и тогда я уйду от Пирса, пусть делает все что угодно. 

Стив опустил глаза на их сплетенные пальцы, затем скользнул взглядом чуть выше, где темнело пятно татуировки.

– То, что не убивает, делает сильнее? – слабо улыбнулся он. Баки ухмыльнулся в ответ.

– Некоторые вещи нельзя убить.

– Как я могу помочь? – спросил Стив несчастным голосом, и Баки поморщился.

– Прекрати спрашивать. Вообще-то я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе!

Стив мягко высвободил ладони, и Баки торопливо убрал руки за спину. 

– Тогда я знаю, что поможет мне лучше пончиков. – Стив притянул к себе Баки и обнял его, мягко покачивая. Спустя долгие секунды руки Баки неуверенно легли ему на спину, а подбородок уткнулся в плечо. Они застыли на долгое, долгое мгновение, в тишине, утешая друг друга. 

Все равно позже Стив позвонил Наташе, потому что она не могла раздавать его адрес направо и налево.

– Но он так сильно хотел помочь! Я видела, как он переживает, и серьезно, даже я не так расстроена. 

– Думаю, для него это что-то личное, – уклончиво сказал Стив. Наташа рассмеялась на том конце провода.

– Конечно, личное. Он без ума от тебя, Стив, только слепой не заметит. 

Стив не стал говорить ей, что это неправда – по крайней мере, не в том смысле, который она вкладывала. После паузы Наташа продолжила:

– Ты можешь игнорировать его сколько угодно, это твое право, но надеюсь, ты сказал спасибо за помощь с компьютером.

– Что? – нахмурился Стив. Наташа нетерпеливо фыркнула.

– Тот парень, компьютерщик, который помог нам во всем разобраться так быстро – какой-то старый знакомый Баки, и он проследил всю цепочку до сервера, где хранятся твои фотографии – даже те, которые еще не выложены в сеть, так что сегодня мы все там стерли. 

Стив ошарашенно застыл, словно копия-двойник своего персонажа на экране, глупо приоткрыв рот.

– Все закончилось, Стив. Теперь, когда никто не подливает масла в огонь, дай им недельку-другую – и они увлекутся другой знаменитостью, севшей в лужу. Кто-нибудь забудет надеть белье под прозрачные леггинсы или споткнется, поднимаясь за «Оскаром»… 

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Стив. – Ты можешь дать мне его номер? Хочу написать ему. 

– Компьютерщику? Он засекреченный гений с другого континента, и подозреваю, что это какая-нибудь китайская школьница-вундеркинд. 

– Баки, – раздраженно перебил Стив, прекрасно зная, что Наташа издевается. – Дай мне номер Баки.

Она рассмеялась.

– Давно пора.

***

Так и повелось, что они начали обмениваться эсэмэсками. Пару раз в неделю, не чаще, и всегда первым писал Стив. Он присылал Баки фотографии разных забавных вещей, что встречались ему по пути, или интересные новости, или просто рассказывал что-нибудь незначащее, а Баки отвечал, через минуту или две – будто всегда держал телефон под рукой и ничем не был занят.

Сказать по правде, Стив скучал по переписке. Ему не хватало Трента, а ведь того даже не существовало в реальности – и каким жалким это делало Стива!

Он предпочитал не размышлять об этом слишком сильно.

Ходил в тренажерный зал, снялся в одной короткой рекламе, чтобы оплатить счета, нашел парня в тиндере и почти занялся с ним сексом, пока здравый смысл не убедил его: плохая идея приводить к себе незнакомца, если ты звезда, недавно выбравшаяся из секс-скандала. 

По правде сказать, Стив умирал от скуки, потому что обычно его перерывы между съемками не были такими долгими, а надежда на отношения с Трентом скрашивала одиночество. Он бы надоедал Сэму и Наташе, но Сэм работал пять дней в неделю, как нормальный человек, а Наташа… ну, у нее была своя тайная жизнь, о которой Стив знал постыдно мало. 

В общем, он нашел миллион оправданий, почему это было хорошей идеей, когда написал Баки субботним утром:

_«Ты говорил, что бегаешь»._

_«Это вопрос или утверждение? Звучит угрожающе»,_ – ответил Баки через секунду, и Стив завис над своим стаканом выжатого сока, прежде чем решиться и набрать в ответ:

_«В Центральном парке через час? Если ты не занят»._

Вот это сюрприз – Баки не был занят.

Они пробежали четыре круга, прежде чем Баки остановил его. 

– Послушай, я думал, ты хочешь немного поболтать и побегать, а не унижать меня, обгоняя раз за разом, – выпалил он, задыхаясь, когда Стив попытался обойти его, пробормотав: «Cлева». Стив замедлился и побежал рядом с Баки. Тот выглядел слегка измотанным. – Черт, – выпалил он, переводя дыхание. – Ты чертова секс-машина, Роджерс. У тебя в крови точно нет какой-нибудь суперсыворотки?

– Ну, я ведь не ношу разноцветное трико и плащ, – рассмеялся Стив. – Просто люблю бегать.

– «Просто люблю бегать», – передразнил Баки дурацким голосом и остановился, сойдя на обочину дорожки. – Послушай, сейчас десять утра, и это суббота, и я безумно рад моему новому… здоровому образу жизни…

Стив похлопал его по плечу.

– Кофе, я понял.

Они разыскали один из киосков, где можно взять капучино в бумажном стаканчике, а затем устроились на скамейке под деревом. Баки сделал большой глоток и застонал почти эротично, так, что Стив покраснел. 

Погода была прекрасной, солнце припекало, и они оба были в спортивных майках без рукавов, только у Баки вся одежда была непроницаемо-черной, а Стив предпочитал светлые тона. Протез Баки блестел на солнце, и Стив замечал, как иногда прохожие таращатся на него. 

Баки притворялся, что ничего не видит, ну или действительно не обращал внимания. Он внимательно поглядел на Стива.

– Как ты, Роджерс? В интернете все поутихло.

– Благодаря тебе, – ответил Стив, глядя на белку на соседнем дереве.

– Это не моя заслуга, – отмахнулся Баки. – Просто у меня есть кое-какие связи.

– Мне жаль, что я не могу никак помочь тебе, – грустно сказал Стив. Баки ухмыльнулся.

– Ты помогаешь, Стив, – ответил он просто. – Просто… тем, что ты есть. 

– Новый супергерой на улицах города, – продекламировал Стив. – Человек-существование.

Баки рассмеялся, откинув голову и обнажив горло. Стив вдруг понял, что пялится. Он вцепился в свой обезжиренный макиато.

– Серьезно, мне этого не хватало. Просто поговорить с кем-то… вроде тебя. Это уже помогает, – сказал Баки, отсмеявшись. – К тому же, Наташа и Сэм… они очень добры ко мне, уж и не знаю, почему. Ты мог бы рассказать им про меня кучу гадостей, и все это было бы правдой. Никто ко мне и трехфутовой палкой не прикоснулся бы.

Стив покачал головой.

– Я бы не стал. Это все в прошлом. И потом… ты хороший человек. Просто мы не поняли друг друга.

Баки не ответил, разглядывая ту же белку с таким вниманием, будто перед ним разыгрывали шоу, хотя она просто сидела на дереве. 

– Как проходит твоя терапия? – добавил Стив смущенно, пытаясь разбить молчание. Баки прищурился.

– Странно. Болезненно. Полезно, я думаю. Я действительно собираюсь стать хорошим парнем, Стив. Вот увидишь.

Они поглядели друг на друга. Стив протянул руку и погладил Баки по железному плечу.

– Я знаю, – сказал он тихо. Баки улыбнулся ему, так, словно был счастлив просто сидеть рядом.

Стив предложил подбросить его до дома.

– Это очень кстати, – заявил Баки, пока Стив выруливал на дорогу. – У меня сегодня… вроде как свидание, и я опаздываю. 

Стив постарался сосредоточиться на вождении.

– Свидание? – уточнил он нейтральным тоном, пока Баки крутил ручку, чтобы опустить стекло и позволить своим волосам развеваться по всему салону.

– Ага, – выпалил тот радостно, подставляя лицо ветру. – Решил последовать твоему примеру и нашел себе дружка в интернете. Надеюсь, он не окажется чокнутым, или маньяком, или все вместе. Вообще-то он бариста и обещал сделать мне бесплатный кофе – черт, если он окажется проклятым хипстером, на двоих у нас будет слишком много пучков на макушке, ты понимаешь?

Стив пропустил большую часть болтовни мимо ушей, нахмурившись и размышляя.

– Ты должен написать мне вечером, после свидания. Чтобы я знал, что все в порядке, и мог спокойно спать, – заявил он наконец. Баки покосился на него с ухмылкой.

– Да, мамочка. 

«Если он не останется до утра», – подумал Стив, но сдержался. Баки сказал ему, где остановиться. Это был действительно паршивый многоквартирный дом в Бруклине, неподалеку от доков.

– Что ж, удачно повеселиться, – выдавил из себя Стив, когда Баки вылез из машины и помахал ему, широко улыбаясь. На пути домой он чувствовал себя ничтожеством, и весь день, занимаясь домашними делами, поглядывал на свой телефон. Когда к полуночи от Баки не пришло ни одного сообщения, Стив сдался и набрал:

_«Уже расчленен и лежишь на дне реки?»_

Через долгих восемь минут телефон пиликнул:

_«Слишком рано для свиданий. Терапевт был прав»._

Стив не знал, что он испытывает: сочувствие или облегчение.


	4. Глава 4

Стив сидел в приемной рядом с другими актерами, ожидая своей очереди. Он пришел на прослушивание, потому что это была его работа, он был актером и ходил на прослушивания, вот и все. Да, он все еще надеялся, что компания не разорвет с ним контракт, но не хотел оставаться без отходных путей. Фильм был малобюджетным, сценарий скучноватым, а роль, на которую претендовал Стив, откровенно глупой, но он должен был попробовать.

Он листал сценарий, повторяя строчки, и ерзал на скрипучем диване из кожзама, когда дверь открылась и вошел еще один парень – точно такой же, как и остальные, наводнившие приемную. Высокий блондин, да еще и в куртке, как у Стива – слишком узкой, даже чтобы просто дышать. Стив улыбнулся ему, когда тот сел в кресло напротив и завис в телефоне. Через минуту к нему подошел мужчина и что-то негромко сказал, а парень тяжело вздохнул и отложил телефон, чтобы взять сценарий.

Едва Стив услышал этот голос, как напряжение сковало все его тело. Он уставился на мужчину, стоящего к нему спиной. Это был Пирс, собственной персоной, и сегодня он, очевидно, представлял другого своего актера. 

Стив сжал кулаки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вскочить с места и не… что? Задать Пирсу трепку? Избивать старика, пока кто-нибудь не вызовет полицию? Прочитать ему проповедь, взывая к совести? Плюнуть ему в лицо? Он не знал. Ярость улеглась, медленно, постепенно, и Стив прерывисто выдохнул. 

Пирс повернулся, и, заметив Стива, подмигнул ему. Они встречались раньше – тогда, два года назад, на съемках фильма Тони, и это было мимолетное знакомство, но уже тогда Стив понял, что за дерьмо перед ним. Теперь он только отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть ненависть. Он должен был что-нибудь сказать, но боялся сделать все хуже, сделать всё хуже для Баки. Он был абсолютно беспомощен, и Стив ненавидел это чувство сильнее всего остального.

Поднявшись, он бросил сценарий на журнальный столик и вышел.

Он умылся холодной водой в туалете и провел пару минут, просто делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Нельзя лезть в чужие дела, особенно такие деликатные. Баки должен сам в этом разобраться, и он на верном пути. Стив покачал головой, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале.

Дверь открылась, и вошел парень, похожий на дешевую версию Стива. Стив следил за ним в зеркале, пока тот делал свои дела у дальнего писсуара, а затем посторонился, пропуская к раковине.

– Александр Пирс твой агент? – спросил Стив, и парень коротко взглянул на него. Вблизи он казался еще моложе. Двадцать лет, не больше.

– Вроде как, – произнес парень с техасским акцентом. – А что такое?

Стив задался мыслью, поступит ли Пирс с этим мальчишкой так же, как поступил с Баки. 

– Это плохой человек, – сказал наконец Стив, и парень фыркнул. – Серьезно. Тебе лучше держаться от него как можно дальше, приятель.

– Я тебе не приятель, – ответил тот, отряхнул мокрые руки над раковиной и ушел, не оглянувшись.

Стив не стал возвращаться в приемную.

Вместо этого он отправился в бар и напился, чего не делал уже много месяцев.

Фильм все равно был откровенно отстойным.

***

Они с Баки теперь бегали по утрам, а потом шли куда-нибудь перекусить. Волшебным образом Баки всегда оказывался поблизости, когда Стив освобождался после очередного прослушивания, и они действительно много времени проводили вместе. Расставшись, они переписывались до позднего вечера, и часто сообщения Баки заставляли Стива смеяться в голос, и это было… ну, это было приятно.

Однажды Баки позвонил Стиву вечером и вытащил его из дома, когда Стив как раз собирался уныло валяться на диване и пересматривать «Реальную любовь». 

– Тебе нужно развеяться, – заявил Баки, зайдя за ним. Он был одет в кожаную короткую куртку и штаны, слишком узкие, чтобы это было законным. Его длинные волосы были убраны в гладкий хвост, и он был явно во всеоружии.

– Танцы? – простонал Стив, когда они завалились в маленький душный клуб на седьмой улице, напротив китайской прачечной. – Я не умею танцевать, Бак. 

– Вот я и нашел твое слабое место, – порочно ухмыльнулся Баки, утаскивая его на танцпол. Стиву потребовалось четыре шота, прежде чем он осмелился немного покачаться под рычащий, грохочущий шум, который теперь называли музыкой.

– Ты настоящий старикан, – прокричал Баки ему в ухо, когда толпа стиснула их со всех сторон. – С таким телом просто преступно не танцевать. 

Стив пытался встать так, чтобы ни об кого не тереться, но это было невозможно. От Баки пахло сигаретами и чем-то пряным, и у Стива кружилась голова. Здесь было слишком душно, чтобы дышать полной грудью. Стив вдруг почувствовал себя маленьким; словно он снова подросток на школьной дискотеке, и слабые легкие не позволяют ему скакать по залу, даже если бы кто-нибудь согласился с ним потанцевать.

Баки легко обнял его, покачивая, задавая ритм. 

– Давай же, дедуля, я покажу тебе, как это делается, – крикнул он. В неоновом свете ламп его зубы отливали голубым, все лицо казалось гротескно-искаженным, как на картине авангардиста. – Закрой глаза и просто… двигайся.

И руки Баки направляли его, а бедра то и дело толкались в бедра Стива, словно они занимались сексом у всех на глазах. Когда Стив почувствовал, что с него хватит, он выбрался к бару и докричался до худого паренька, который разливал пиво. 

Баки присоединился к нему минуту спустя, задыхающийся, пышущий жаром, с мокрой прядью, прилипшей ко лбу. 

– Можем стащить бутылку чего-нибудь крепкого и прогуляться, – предложил он, и Стив облегченно закивал. Они вывалились из шумного бара, прошли мимо целующихся в переулке парочек и вышли к реке. Баки облокотился о перила моста, глядя в воду, пока Стив пытался опустошить бутылку.

– Взгляни только на все эти огни, – сказал Стив, неуклюже привалившись к перилам рядом с Баки. Тот засмеялся, отобрал у Стива бутылку и сделал приличный глоток. Его приоткрытые губы влажно блестели, и Стив помотал головой.

– Все еще не свидание, – предупредил он, когда Баки прислонился к нему плечом.

– Черт, нет, – рассмеялся Баки, передав бутылку. – Ни за что на свете.

Они поцеловались, пока Баки провожал Стива домой, но оба были достаточно пьяными, чтобы не придать этому значения.

***

В субботу Сэм написал ему:

_«Ты что, совсем забыл о моем существовании?»_

Стив испытал острый укол вины, глядя в экран телефона. Баки высунул голову из примерочной.

– Что, проблемы? – спросил он, глядя на Стива.

– Нет, просто… – Стив неопределенно махнул рукой, набирая ответ.

Он действительно просто забыл. Стив никогда раньше не пропускал их традиционные киновечера, вообще никогда, за исключением тех месяцев, когда пропадал на съемках. Но у него совсем вылетело из головы, что уже суббота – такова участь безработных актеров, теряться в днях недели. В этот раз Баки попросил помочь ему с выбором новой одежды. Хотя Стив был не лучшим советником в модных делах, но хотя бы не позволял Баки выбирать исключительно черные вещи. 

– Ты же не в банде состоишь, – сказал ему Стив, когда Баки потянулся за очередными черными штанами. – Никто не будет смеяться, если ты наденешь ту голубую рубашку.

– Я буду смеяться, – ответил Баки с сомнением, но Стив всучил ему вешалку.

– Будет красиво, с твоим цветом глаз.

Теперь Баки застенчиво выглянул из примерочной. В рубашке он смотрелся непривычно, но, по крайней мере, не походил на мотоциклетного маньяка, как обычно бывало. Он покрутился перед Стивом, и Стив выставил большой палец. Баки фыркнул, разглядывая прицепленный к рукаву ценник.

– Я подарю тебе ее, – быстро сказал Стив. Лицо Баки тут же стало замкнутым.

– Эй, давай вот без этого, – буркнул он и скрылся в примерочной.

_«Я сейчас с Баки,_ – написал Стив Сэму. – _Не против, если я приглашу его на наш киновечер?»_

Когда они расплачивались у кассы, Стив заметил, что Баки все же взял ту рубашку. 

– Уверен, что я никому не помешаю? – нервно уточнил Баки, пока они поднимались в лифте. Стив скорчил мину.

– Да они оба любят тебя больше, чем меня, – возмущенно сказал он, и Баки улыбнулся.

– Дураки они, – мягко сказал Баки и вышел первым, чтобы позвонить в квартиру Сэма.

В этот раз выбор фильма уступили Баки, как новоприбывшему, и он, к огорчению Стива, тоже был фанатом «Борна». Но раз они посмотрели уже все части, Баки предложил включить один из первых фильмов Стива, что вышел на большие экраны. 

– Что? Нет, я не хочу смотреть на это, – сразу заявил Стив, но Наташа и Сэм, конечно, были не на его стороне. Пока шел фильм, они отпускали шуточки и комментарии по поводу персонажа Стива, в то время как Баки сполз с дивана на ковер перед экраном и смотрел так внимательно, будто не хотел пропустить ни секунды. Стив не знал, было это странно или мило, и решил, что оба варианта сразу.

После фильма Стив вызвался помочь Сэму с посудой, пока Наташа и Баки обсуждали какую-то очередную встречу феминисток в Квинсе. 

– Смотрю, вы здорово сблизились, – заметил Сэм, подавая Стиву тарелку, которую нужно было вытереть. 

– Да, мне нравится узнавать его с новых сторон, – признался Стив с мягкой задумчивой улыбкой. Сэм выгнул бровь.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что он проходит через терапию и у него сейчас серьезные проблемы с контролем?

– Я все это знаю, Сэм. И я не собираюсь нарушать его границы или что-то такое… Ты ведь знаешь, я могу быть тактичным и внимательным, если стараюсь.

Сэм дал Стиву другую тарелку.

– Я беспокоюсь не только о нем, Стив. Вообще-то, я говорил сейчас скорее о тебе. – Сэм прислонился к раковине, с его рук капала вода. – Я знаю немного, но у вас вроде была нехорошая история? Вы расстались не слишком гладко. Здорово, если теперь вы смогли наладить отношения, но ты не должен обманывать себя… люди не меняются кардинально. Насколько мне известно.

Стив открыл было рот, но тут заметил Баки, бесшумно замершего в дверях кухни.

– О, я только хотел попрощаться, – быстро сказал Баки, отведя глаза. – Думаю, мне пора.

– Я провожу тебя, – сказал Стив, но Баки покачал головой.

– Нет, послушай… сегодня был долгий день, я просто хочу немного прогуляться один, прочистить голову. Пока, Сэм. – Он улыбнулся Сэму, и тот виновато кивнул. Через секунду Баки исчез, а Стив и Сэм переглянулись.

– Насколько это было паршиво по шкале от одного до бесконечности? – спросил Сэм, вздыхая.

– Бесконечность и еще немного, спасибо, что поинтересовался, – проворчал Стив.

В тот вечер он написал Баки и не получил никакого ответа.

***

Постепенно Баки снова стал отвечать на его сообщения, но каждый раз, когда Стив приглашал его на пробежку, ссылался на занятость. Наконец он написал: _«Много съемок, я напишу, когда буду свободен»,_ – и Стив не стал его больше беспокоить.

Они не виделись почти две недели, и Стив скучал. 

Это было плохим знаком.

Что бы там ни думал Сэм, Стив не собирался снова встречаться с Баки. Он знал, что в одну реку не войти дважды, а в прошлый раз… В прошлый раз это действительно плохо закончилось. 

К счастью, ему было чем заняться на выходных. Приехала мама. Накануне она прислала еще одно письмо – по-прежнему не доверяя мобильным телефонам, словно какой-нибудь агент ЦРУ прослушивает все ее звонки, – и написала, что приедет в Нью-Йорк на сутки, «по делам отца», так что Стив должен выкроить время.

Он встретил ее в аэропорту. Возвышался там среди других людей, как дылда-шофер, а в руках держал самодельную табличку с ее именем, просто для забавы. Она появилась в конце длинного белого коридора, откуда приходили люди, совершившие посадку – словно возвращаясь с того света. Стив увидел ее издалека и замахал. Она не ответила, но ускорила шаги, по-деловому прижимая к себе дорожную сумку. Когда Стив наклонился для поцелуя в щеку, ее губы оказались сухими и теплыми.

– Тебе идет новая стрижка, – сказал он, и это было правдой: Сара всегда выглядела моложе своего возраста. Может, потому, что была крошечной и хрупкой, а короткая, почти мальчишечья стрижка только усиливала эффект.

– Тебе идут все эти мускулы, – ответила она, скользнув по нему взглядом, будто пытаясь узнать своего крошку-Стиви, который едва доставал до нижней полки шкафа. – Я сама могу понести свою сумку.

И сколько Стив ни настаивал, не выпускала ее из рук, упрямая, как всегда. В чем-то они были очень похожи, хотя рядом смотрелись почти комично. 

Стив подбросил ее до конторы, где она улаживала дела, а потом отвез в другую контору и ждал на парковке, листая журнал, пока она не вернулась. Сара забралась на переднее сиденье, потрясая конвертом.

– Мой гонорар! Пойдем и прогуляем его где-нибудь.

Хотя его мать давно уже не работала в больнице, она все еще писала короткие статьи для медицинских журналов. Стив знал, что она могла бы добиться большего, если бы не оставила работу и Бруклин. Сара вышла замуж во второй раз, когда Стиву было одиннадцать, и мужчина, которого Стив должен был звать папой, увез их в страшную глушь. Там не происходило вообще ничего. 

Они нашли миленькое кафе на улице, где не слишком много машин и есть платная парковка.  
– Ты хотела бы съездить в Бруклин? Взглянуть на наш старый дом? – спросил Стив, пока они с Сарой продвигались в очереди к кассе. Она неопределенно пожала плечами, и Стив бросил на нее сердитый взгляд. 

– Что? – спросила она, разглядывая десерты в витрине.

– Никакой ностальгии? – обиженно спросил Стив, и Сара рассмеялась. 

– Как часто ты ездишь туда, чтобы «взглянуть на старый дом»? – спросила она. Стив не нашелся с ответом. Наконец, когда их очередь почти подошла, буркнул мрачно:

– Довольно редко.

По правде говоря, ни разу. Нет, вообще-то, один раз было – но вышло случайно. Стив оказался поблизости и прошел по своей улице, даже купил мороженое в старой лавке, куда бегал мальчишкой – таким он был сентиментальным. Но больше ни разу. Прошлого не вернуть. 

Каким-то чудом они смогли отыскать себе столик у окна. Кругом толпились люди в надежде найти свободное местечко. Стив виновато пожал плечами:

– Кажется, сейчас время ланча.

Сара покачала головой.

– Я и забыла, какой этот город шумный.

Они принялись за еду. Стив ждал, что мама заведет разговор о тех фотографиях в сети или о его карьере, но она удивила его, внезапно спросив:

– Ты еще рисуешь?

У Стива был полный рот еды, так что ему потребовалась минутка. Он и забыл, какой увлекающейся натурой он был. Помимо актерских классов у него была тысяча разных хобби, но рисование продержалось дольше всех. 

– Мне нравилось, как ты рисуешь, – сказала Сара. – У тебя был талант. Мой портрет, который ты сделал на Рождество… Он до сих пор висит у меня над трюмо. 

– А мои школьные грамоты ты по дому не развесила? – сконфуженно спросил Стив, промокнув губы салфеткой. 

– Нет, но я собираю вырезки, когда о тебе пишут в газетах, – с достоинством ответила Сара, и Стив застонал, закрыв лицо ладонью. – Что такое? Я состою в твоем фан-клубе и собираюсь взять у тебя автограф. Ну, или привезти домой твой новый рисунок.

– Я больше не рисую, ма. Времени как-то нет, – пробормотал Стив, уставившись ей за плечо. Он нахмурился, затем встал со стула. – Прости, я на минутку.

Пробившись сквозь толпу, он подошел к мужчине в бейсболке, что торчал у прилавка. 

– Баки? – окликнул Стив, и мужчина обернулся. И да, это действительно был Баки – удивленный, будто забыл, что Стив вообще существует. В руках у него была гигантская чашка с кофе. 

– Стив? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Тот же вопрос и к тебе, – улыбнулся Стив. – Я не преследую тебя, если ты об этом. 

Баки нервно улыбнулся. Стив заметил, что под глазами у него залегли тени, а лицо покрывала отросшая щетина. Его железные пальцы обхватили чашку, исходящую паром, как необычный держатель для горячих напитков. 

– Такой большой город, а мы все время сталкиваемся, – сказал Стив неловко, светским тоном, и Баки ухмыльнулся. 

– Что ж, может, нас сводит судьба? Сама Вселенная сталкивает нас снова и снова, пытаясь чему-то научить.

Стив закатил глаза.

– Теперь ты цитируешь мои фильмы. И не самые лучшие! 

Он обернулся, потому что почувствовал пристальный взгляд: так и есть, Сара уставилась на них, всем видом выражая нетерпение.

– Прости, я… меня ждут, – сказал Стив, и Баки глянул ему за плечо.

– Деловая встреча?

– Ох, нет. Это моя мама.

– Миссис Роджерс? – Баки присвистнул. – Тогда тебе лучше не болтаться здесь со мной, а пойти развлекать даму, верно? – Стив кивнул, и Баки добавил, прислонясь к прилавку: – Я просто постою здесь, подожду, пока какое-нибудь место не освободится.

Стив замер на полушаге. 

– Ты можешь сесть за наш столик, – выпалил он раньше, чем придумал бы, почему это плохая идея. – Если готов слушать про мои школьные достижения.

Баки расплылся в широкой, искренней улыбке.

– Да это же мой счастливый день!

И он действительно присоединился к ним, безо всякого смущения. И если Стив думал, что будет неловко – он ошибался. Было кошмарно. Баки преобразился в какую-то другую, галантную версию себя: знакомясь, он поцеловал Саре руку, принялся сыпать забавными комментариями и комплиментами, пока Сара не принялась смеяться так кокетливо, как Стив никогда прежде не слышал (и надеялся больше не услышать, святые небеса). Баки безжалостно продолжил очаровывать ее, как маменькин любимчик-подлиза, и к концу ужина они с Сарой стали лучшими друзьями. А еще Баки записал рецепт ее тыквенного печенья, который вообще-то Сара обещала завещать Стиву после своей смерти. 

Стив не знал, забавляться ему или приходить в ужас, так что успешно совмещал то и другое. Наконец, когда их тарелки и кружки опустели, Баки поднялся из-за стола.

– Простите, но мне пора бежать – я взял перерыв на работе, а теперь должен вернуться, – сказал он таким тоном, будто бесконечно сожалеет и с радостью бы бросил работу, лишь бы еще послушать про фирменное печенье миссис Роджерс. 

– Я провожу тебя до дверей, – сказал Стив, поднявшись, и Баки рассмеялся.

– Вы воспитали джентльмена, миссис Роджерс, – сказал он, вновь беря ее руку и склоняясь к ней, как зачарованный принц. Сара с довольным видом кивнула, и Стив заметил, что ее щеки слегка порозовели. 

– Было так приятно познакомиться с тобой, Джеймс, – сдержанно сказала она, и Баки, потупившись, рассмеялся.

– Ну, если вы так говорите…

Очутившись на улице – где ярко палило солнце и асфальт медленно плавился от внезапно свалившейся на город жары, – Стив скрестил на груди руки и уставился на Баки.

– Что? – спросил тот невинно, сдвинув бейсболку на глаза.

– Что это было? – выпалил Стив. – Я чего-то не знал о тебе, или ты действительно фанат домашней выпечки? Ты слушал так, будто это самое интересное в твоей жизни. 

– Ну, я же актер, Стив, – небрежно произнес Баки, но, заметив выражение лица Стива, рассмеялся. – Остынь. Я и правда хотел узнать рецепт. Кто же не любит горячие печеньки?

Прежде чем Стив нашелся бы с ответом, Баки хлопнул его по плечу.

– Ладно, спишемся как-нибудь, – и поспешил через дорогу, едва не угодив под такси. Стиву только и оставалось, как смотреть ему вслед, возмущенно открыв рот.

По дороге домой, в машине, Стив обдумывал произошедшее. Сара, видимо, тоже, потому что вдруг заявила:

– Твой друг Джеймс, похоже, очень приятный мальчик.

Стив покраснел.

– Мама, нет! И даже не начинай.

Сара пожала плечами и великодушно закрыла тему, пока Стив не умер от смущения.

Он посадил ее на самолет следующим вечером, получив наказ – больше есть, больше спать, рисовать… И привозить на Рождество «этого своего красивого друга».

***

Позвонил Тони. Посреди ночи, бесцеремонный, как всегда, протараторил в трубку:

– Одна птичка мне напела, что ты пока сидишь без работы… Так вот, почему бы тебе не помочь старине Тони, по старой дружбе? Хочу снять пару роликов, ты подойдешь идеально, у тебя такое положительное лицо… и все остальное. Раздеваться не нужно, если ты подумал об этом. Ролики будут крутить в старших школах, и уверен, все будут в восторге, если ты обнажишь свой пресс, но это немного выбивается из концепции… Считай, что это социальный проект, ты ведь любишь социальные проекты, Стив?

Даже не проснувшись толком, Стив согласился, и на следующий день за ним прислали сверкающий черный автомобиль, чтобы отвезти в студию. Работа была действительно несложной, и, хотя раньше Стив не снимался в агитационных роликах, он быстро уловил суть.

Правда, Тони забыл упомянуть, что нужно будет говорить о птичках и пчелах и нарядят Стива во что-то вроде американского флага. 

Но Тони щедро платил, так что Стив не стал жаловаться.

После съемок Тони позвал Стива в свои роскошные апартаменты, выпить шампанского и съесть каких-то модных суши, которые на вкус были самыми обычными, только стоили в три раза дороже.

– Когда будет готов наш фильм? – спросил Стив, когда они с Тони обсудили последние новости. – Я бы хотел его увидеть.

– Не знаю, как руки дойдут, – пожал плечами Тони. – Сейчас так много всего нужно снимать, монтировать, меня просто на части рвут, ты знаешь? И ночи я провожу на студии, так что Пеппер не в восторге. А если уж я буду смотреть на ебущихся мужиков, она посчитает это за измену. – Тони пошевелил бровями, подняв свой бокал. – Хотя я бы точно тебя трахнул, если бы не был женат. И гетеросексуален, как хрен с горы. Ты горячий, сладенький и уже в моей постели.

Стив рассмеялся, растянувшись поперек гигантской кровати. Шампанское ударило ему в голову, а компания Тони всегда поднимала ему настроение, хотя Тони никогда не говорил и не делал ничего милого. Но он был определенно милым, только сам об этом не догадывался.

– Ты ужасный продюсер… Я думал, ты так хотел закончить тот фильм, – сказал Стив, протянув Тони бокал, чтобы тот снова его наполнил. – Ты ведь для этого нам написал.

– А? – Тони почесал подбородок, где проступала щетина. – Нет, это малыш Барнс написал мне, умоляя, чтобы я переснял финал. Думаю, он просто перфекционист, мне и прежняя версия нравилась. 

– Что? – Стив уставился на Тони. – Разве это была не твоя идея? 

– Нет, определенно, хотя я могу что-то и напутать. – Тони уставился в потолок. – Кажется, я был пьяным, когда мы переписывались. Или под кайфом. Или дрочил. Уже и не припомнить, может, все сразу. 

– Зачем ему писать тебе? Он сказал, что это ты хотел… или я так подумал… – Стив замолчал, растянувшись звездой на кровати. Тони протянул руку, чтобы поскрести его макушку.

– Может, он просто хотел снова увидеть твою сладкую попку. Или сняться в чем-то талантливом, для разнообразия. В последний год он в таком треше участвовал, без перерывов. – Тони поморщился. – Даже я бы не стал подобное смотреть, а у меня вкусы довольно смелые, Стив, ты ведь знаешь.

– Ты думаешь… думаешь, он действительно изменился? – тихо пробормотал Стив, с надеждой взглянув на Тони. Тот пожал плечами, подцепил двумя пальцами сашими и отправил себе в рот, а, прожевав, выдал долгожданный ответ:

– Спроси что полегче.

***

Вскоре после этого Баки ему написал.

 _«И кто теперь смеется последним?»_ – и прикрепил фотографию с блюдом, полным домашнего тыквенного печенья. Выглядело неплохо.

Может, Стив и не был величайшим умом своего поколения, но протянутую ему оливковую ветвь распознать сумел. 

_«Фотография не передает вкус»_ , – ответил он, параллельно разбирая стопку старых книг. Навести порядок в квартире было не лучшей идеей; это отняло у него почти весь день, во многом потому, что Стив потратил кучу времени, листая книги или разглядывая старые фотографии, запрятанные между страниц. Он нашел свой старый альбом, который неизвестно как затесался среди счетов. Некоторые рисунки были действительно хорошими, другие он едва узнал, словно это рисовал не он, а кто-то другой. 

Телефон пиликнул трижды, прежде чем Стив смог покончить с последней стопкой и прочитать сообщения. 

_«Спасибо, кэп»,_ – писал Баки.

_«Ты просто завидуешь»,_ – отправлено через пару секунд. Последнее сообщение гласило:

_«Что мне сделать, чтобы доказать, что они БЕСПОДОБНЫ?»_

Стив оглядел свою идеально чистую гостиную. 

_«Тащи их сюда»,_ – набрал он. 

Печенье оказалось действительно вкусным. Стив замычал, откусив кусочек и закрыл глаза. Это был вкус детства – ностальгия в чистом виде, с легкой примесью ванили и тыквы. Когда Стив открыл глаза, он смутился от взгляда Баки. 

– Вас оставить наедине? – хрипло уточнил Баки, кивнув на печенье в руках Стива. – А то воздух буквально накалился.

– Я бы трахнул это печенье, если бы мог, – со смешком подтвердил Стив. – Ничего лучше я не ел ГОДАМИ.

– Неужели? Разве все эти обезжиренные йогурты и стероиды, которые ты глотаешь, недостаточно хороши? – подколол Баки, ухмыляясь уголком рта. На подбородке, в щетине, у него осталась пара крошек, и Стив решил не говорить об этом. Паршивец сам напросился.

Они прикончили печенье, разорили холодильник Стива, а после прогулялись до супермаркета, чтобы купить бутылку текилы. 

– Поверить не могу, что ты никогда ее не пробовал, – возмущался Баки по пути домой. Стив пожал плечами, сунув руки в карманы брюк. На запястье у него болтался пакет с лаймами.

– Предпочитаю старый добрый виски.

– Ты не можешь быть более старомодным, – закатил Баки глаза.

– Почему люди все время это говорят?

Они шагали по темной улице плечом к плечу, перебрасываясь безобидными колкостями и смеясь. Стив остановился на перекрестке, закрыв глаза и глубоко вдохнув. Ночной воздух пах летом, ветер шевелил листву в деревьях высоко над их головами. 

– Ты не можешь стоять тут и выглядеть счастливым безо всякой причины, – проворчал Баки ласково, подтолкнув его в спину. 

– Ты не должен пропадать и появляться, когда тебе взбредет в голову, – ответил ему Стив. Баки отвернулся.

– Хорошо, – сказал он после долгой паузы.

Текила пилась легко, и Стиву казалось, он совсем не пьянеет. Он понятия не имел, что это такой коварный напиток – пока не обнаружил, что рассказывает Баки, как в приступе отчаяния едва не написал в тиндере парню с ником БольшойПапочкаСзади. 

– Кто бы мог подумать! Маленький похотливый Стиви, – протянул Баки, прикрыв глаза. – Люди должны знать всю правду о тебе. 

– Вообще-то они и так знают довольно много, – принужденно улыбнулся Стив. Он уже жалел, что сболтнул это, но Баки схватил его телефон и принялся искать ему подходящую пару в тиндере.

– Как насчет такого? – со смехом спросил он, ткнув телефон Стиву в лицо. Стив в ужасе отшатнулся.

– Я и не знал, что в этих местах может быть так волосато.

Баки расхохотался.

– Да ты придирчивый! Хорошо, как насчет этого?

– Это вообще законно, делать такой пирсинг?

– Не говори, что никогда с такими не спал.

– Мне не нужен парень, у которого там чертова арматура, – фыркнул Стив, отталкивая руку Баки. – Или тот, кто будет звенеть в каждом металлодетекторе. 

– Как жаль. – Баки рассмеялся незнакомым, каркающим смехом. – Выходит, у меня нет никаких шансов.

Стив закрыл лицо ладонью.

– Прости. Я не это хотел сказать.

Он все время забывал про чертов протез, словно его вовсе не существовало. Баки вылил остатки текилы себе в стакан.

– Ничего. Я часто это слышу. – Он швырнул в Стива коркой от лайма. – Эй, прекрати. Не у каждого парня в Нью-Йорке рамка перед входом в спальню. Есть много людей со странными кинками, так что я найду свою нишу.

– Это не фетиш, – хмуро возразил Стив, взглянув на Баки. – Это твое тело. 

– Скажи это моим продюсерам, – рассмеялся Баки, откинувшись на спинку стула. Он уже выглядел довольно пьяным. Стив решился спросить:

– Почему ты попросил Тони переснять последнюю сцену?

Улыбка исчезла с лица Баки в ту же секунду. Он взглянул на Стива и пожал плечами, не выглядя ни удивленным, ни виноватым.

– Я так и знал, что он выдаст меня с потрохами.

Стив все еще ждал ответа, и Баки с сожалением взглянул на пустую бутылку. 

– Я… – Он вздохнул, сгорбился и потер лицо руками. – Ладно, я просто должен был тебя увидеть. Чтобы… ну, ты знаешь. Та история не давала мне покоя. Я подумал, что смогу идти дальше, если извинюсь перед тобой наконец.

Он замолчал, не отрывая глаз от бутылки, и Стив тоже на нее уставился.

– Ты так и не извинился, – произнес он. Баки рассмеялся, покачав головой.

– Знаю. Я знаю. Я думал, это будет проще. 

– Ты мог просто написать мне, знаешь?

– Нет, не мог. Я хотел увидеть тебя. Убедиться… ну, что у тебя все в порядке. 

– У меня все в порядке, – пожал плечами Стив. 

– Теперь я знаю, – грустно ответил Баки.

– Были более простые пути со мной увидеться, – сказал Стив, когда молчание стало невыносимым.

– Я просто хотел снять ту чертову сцену с тобой. – Баки резко встал, стул с грохотом отъехал назад. Стив вздрогнул. Он даже не подозревал, насколько был напряжен, пока не почувствовал боль в плечах. Баки отошел на другой конец комнаты, будто хотел оказаться как можно дальше. – Просто сделать все лучше. Исправить как-нибудь. 

Баки дрожал. Стив видел, как сильно он дрожит, обхватив себя руками, пытаясь остановить это. Он не двинулся с места. 

– Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе боль. Я бы сделал все, чтобы отмотать время, чтобы этого просто не было, я бы вторую руку отдал, чтобы все исправить… Но не смог произнести даже чертово извинение. Я не…

– Ты сейчас играешь, Баки? – тихо перебил его Стив. Баки медленно поднял голову, глядя на него. Его голубые глаза будто выцвели, потеряли цвет. Худое лицо исказилось, как маска из древнегреческой трагедии, а затем вдруг потеряло всякое выражение.

– Хочешь всю правду? – прошипел Баки, неотрывно глядя на Стива. Тот кивнул. – А правда в том, что я сам не знаю, кто я и что. Я ущербный, чокнутый. В голове не хватает чего-то. Знаю только, что я плохой человек, и всегда был плохим.

– Я помню, каким ты был, Баки, – едва слышно возразил Стив. – Ты не был плохим.

– Ты даже понятия…

Стив снова его перебил:

– Ты уже делал это раньше? С кем-то другим? Вот что у Пирса есть на тебя?

У Баки был такой вид, будто его сейчас стошнит.

– Нет, – ответил он, когда Стив уже готов был взять свои слова обратно. – Но Пирс знает, как я потерял руку. 

Баки снова замолчал, его железная рука сжалась в кулак. Стив ждал, и ждал, и наконец Баки выдавил:

– Это не был несчастный случай.

– Ты сделал это? – Стив поднялся, держась за край стола, потому что внезапно пол под ногами поплыл. Баки покачал головой.

– Это был кто-то другой, – сказал он просто. Стив сделал несколько шагов к нему, тихо, мягко спросив:

– Он сделал это нарочно?

– Да, – выдохнул Баки.

– Он сделал что-то еще? – прошептал Стив, очутившись рядом с ним. Баки низко опустил голову.

– Да.

Стив взял его за плечи. Баки был неподвижный, окаменевший, и Стиву пришлось применить усилие, чтобы притянуть его в объятье. Баки привалился к нему, как безжизненный манекен. 

– Это был Пирс?

– Нет. – Баки медленно поднял руки, а затем с внезапной силой вцепился в Стива. – Но он все знает, – придушенно сказал Баки, уткнувшись Стиву в плечо. – И у него есть запись.

Стив задохнулся, стиснул зубы, чтобы не издавать ни малейшего звука боли, потому что он не имел права на эту боль – это было право Баки. Но Баки тоже тихо замер, просто сжимая Стива и медленно выдыхая ему в плечо. Они стояли так очень долго. Затем Баки отодвинулся и, проведя кулаком по сухим глазам, отвернулся.

– Сколько времени? – спросил он нормальным, будничным тоном. – Я должен идти, пока последний автобус не ушел.

Он нес абсолютную чепуху, за окном была глубокая ночь, и Стив отвел его в спальню. 

– Просто поспи здесь, – сказал он. – Я лягу на диване.

Баки покорно забрался в постель.

– Ну и Арктика тут у тебя, – проворчал он, скукожившись под тонким одеялом. Стив присел возле кровати на корточки, чтобы взглянуть Баки в лицо, почти скрытое за спутанными волосами. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что не ты должен стыдиться той записи? – тихо сказал он. – Ты понимаешь – то, что с тобой сделали… 

Баки выпростал руку из-под одеяла и крепко схватил Стива за запястье.

– Хватит.

Стив сдался. 

– Я больше не буду говорить об этом, – пообещал он. – Могу я посидеть здесь, пока ты не заснешь?

Вместо ответа Баки закрыл глаза. 

Он ушел рано утром, разбудив Стива, чтобы тот закрыл за ним дверь. У Стива все тело болело после ночи на диване, а у Баки был такой вид, будто он глаз не сомкнул. Но они оба улыбнулись и пожелали друг другу хорошего дня.


	5. Глава 5

В тот же день Стиву позвонили и сообщили, что компания будет продолжать с ним сотрудничать и съемки фильма в Лос-Анджелесе начнутся в сентябре. Ему прислали диету, которой следовало придерживаться до съемок, и список запретов – Стиву запрещено было сбривать волосы с головы, сильнее накачивать мышцы и менять пол. Не то чтобы он собирался делать подобное, но был уверен – захоти он, Наташа бы нашла лазейку. Он отправил ей победное сообщение, а в ответ получил краткое:

_«Знаю. Занята. Целую»._

В очередной раз Стив подумал, что ни черта не знает о Наташиной жизни, даже о том, чем она занимается – ну, помимо его несчастной карьеры. Вряд ли на нем можно заработать много денег. Она вполне могла бы быть тайной русской шпионкой или наемным киллером. 

Стив развлекал себя этими фантазиями, чтобы не думать о прошлом, эмоционально вымотавшем вечере. Он еще не знал, что делать с этой информацией и как себя вести с Баки, знал только, что ему оказали огромное доверие – которого Стив, возможно, даже не заслуживал.

Он хотел что-нибудь написать Баки, просто показать, что между ними ничего не изменилось – но не смог придумать ничего подходящего. В очередной раз взяв в руки телефон, он увидел сообщение от Сэма.

_«Отстранили от работы. Собираюсь напиться»._

– Ты не должен готовить сейчас, – сказал Стив, сидя на кухне Сэма спустя час. Он отстранил Сэма от плиты и усадил на стул. – Я займусь этим.

Сэм подпер щеку кулаком.

– Ты просто идеальный муженек, Стив.

– Я тебе не муженек, – обиделся Стив, пихнув Сэму в руки чашку горячего чая. – Просто я с тобой в горе и радости.

Сэм меланхолично уставился в свою чашку.

– Так что там случилось, я не понял? Какое-то письмо?

– Да, анонимное письмо, отправили директору центра. – Сэм поморщился. – Клевета, и все это понимают, но нельзя же просто игнорировать жалобу.

– Что там сказано?

– Мне не дали прочитать. Но я так понимаю, кто-то обвинил меня в нарушении профессиональной этики… Вроде того, что я злоупотребил своим положением и домогался кого-то.

– Что? Ты? – Стив недоверчиво покачал головой. Сэм развел руками.

– Знаю! Но все равно будет разбирательство. Сначала мне сказали, что это только формальность, а сегодня отстранили от работы.

– Поверить не могу, что кто-то такое сделал. Зачем? – Стив выключил плиту, потому что ризотто уже все равно безбожно пережарилось, и исправить это было нельзя. Он сел за стол рядом с Сэмом, утешительно стиснул его колено. – Они быстро со всем разберутся, и ты сможешь вернуться.

– Я знаю. – Сэм выдавил улыбку. – Но это мерзко. Это должен быть кто-то из моих клиентов, из тех, кто приходит на терапию. Кто-то из ветеранов. Да, некоторые из них действительно полны горечи, злы на весь мир, злы на меня – еще бы, я заставляю их говорить о чувствах по два часа в день! Но никогда прежде, – он покачал головой, – я не попадал в такую ситуацию. Представить не могу, кому вообще пришло в голову такое написать. 

– Я знаю, на что это похоже, – сказал Стив. – Когда о тебе пишут гадости и это влияет на твою работу. 

– Что мне делать? Я понятия не имею, что мне делать, – пробормотал Сэм, насыпая себе в чашку лошадиную дозу сахара. 

– Просто ждать, – пожал плечами Стив. – Пока это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать. Ну и раз у тебя освободились вечера, я готов посмотреть с тобой весь «Звездный путь», – со вздохом закончил он. Сэм пихнул его в плечо.

– «Звездные войны»! Я объяснял тебе разницу всего лишь несколько тысяч раз.

– И по утрам мы теперь сможем бегать вместе, – добавил Стив с улыбкой. Сэм издал страдальческий стон.

– Я думал, ты мой друг, а ты добить меня хочешь.

– А если будешь хорошим мальчиком, испеку тебе печеньки, – завершил Стив.

– Спасибо, дорогой, – сказал Сэм и послал ему воздушный поцелуй. 

Затем пришла Райли, та самая загадочная подружка, и, судя по всему, Сэм успел и ей написать про свои несчастья, так что она готова была всячески его утешать. Муженек Стив удалился, чтобы не мешать этой парочке. Если Сэм надеялся на дамское сочувствие, кто Стив такой, чтобы осуждать?

Стоя в пробке на центральной улице, он написал Наташе:

_«Черная полоса. Надеюсь, хоть у тебя все в порядке»_

В ответ она прислала фотографию – смазанную и сделанную на скорую руку. На фото была постель со смятыми простынями, из-под которых торчали ее аккуратные ножки с алым педикюром и другая пара: смуглые, весьма мускулистые лодыжки.

Что ж, у нее все было в порядке.

***

Согласно контракту, перед съемками Стив должен был регулярно посещать солярий, чтобы в кадре он выглядел загорелым и счастливым жителем Лос-Анджелеса, а не изнуренным нью-йоркцем.

Прежде на съемках обходились бронзаторами или чем-то подобным, так что Стив никогда еще в солярии не бывал. Он слегка нервничал, но Наташа пообещала, что лично проследит за процедурой.

– Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты стал оранжевым? – пригрозила она, но ее голос по телефону звучал так тепло и жизнерадостно, что Стив моментально почувствовал себя лучше. Он явился в указанный ею салон, Наташа уже поджидала в мягком кресле.

Наташа и Баки.

– О, – Стив неловко замер рядом, помахав рукой, словно семилетка, – привет. 

Баки лучезарно улыбнулся ему. 

– Падай рядом, герой.

Стив опустился в соседнее кресло, которое буквально обняло его со всех сторон, до того оно было удобным. 

– Баки посоветовал мне это место, – пояснила Наташа. – У него есть скидка постоянного клиента.

– Ты постоянный клиент? – изумился Стив. Баки закатил глаза.

– И что, сейчас ты обзовешь меня педиком? Некоторые люди должны прилагать усилия, чтобы выглядеть красиво, знаешь ли. 

Он рассмеялся, глядя на лицо Стива. 

– Ты ведь помнишь, что я обычно снимаюсь обнаженным? Я делаю полную эпиляцию, это обычное требование для актеров в сфере порно.

Стив никогда не задумывался об этом. Но теперь он задумался… и даже слишком. Баки, идеально гладкий повсюду. Стив никогда не обращал внимания на такие вещи, хотя должен был заметить. В конце концов, они совсем недавно лежали голые в постели. Конечно, тогда он старался не разглядывать Баки слишком пристально, но теперь в его голове вспыхнули картинки, слишком яркие, чтобы от них отвязаться. 

Стив тоже снимался обнаженным, и часто. Он приводил себя в порядок собственными силами, но там обычно оставлял все… в естественном виде. Нареканий не было. Так что солярий уже не казался таким уж жестким требованием.

– Все на месте? – К ним подошла высокая девушка-администратор. – Мистер Роджерс, ваша запись на четырнадцать двадцать. Пока вы ждете, мы можем предложить остальные наши услуги.

Так и вышло, что вскоре они все уже сидели в других – но тоже удобных – креслах, поставив ноги на специальные скамеечки, пока им делали педикюр. Наташа развлекалась, выбирая из прайс-листа все процедуры, которые могли бы заинтересовать Стива.

– Как насчет обертываний водорослями? – спросила она, пихнув Стива под локоть, и вопросительно взглянула на Баки. Тот кивнул с видом знатока.

– Очень полезно для кожи, – сообщил он.

Стив пытался справиться с неловкостью от того, что кто-то буквально сидит у его ног, почти уткнувшись носом в ступни. Он видел только макушку миниатюрной девушки, которая работала с ним, и думал о том, что должен оставить ей большие чаевые. Прежде он никогда не уделял пристального внимания своему педикюру. Возможно, он был неправильным актером.

– Какой лак выберем для тебя, Стив? Мерцающая ночь или алый всплеск? – уточнила Наташа с невозмутимым лицом. Баки снова рассмеялся, и Стив скорчил гримасу. 

– Издевайтесь, сколько влезет.

Он был рад, что Баки снова рядом и смеется так громко. Они не говорили ни разу с того вечера, но теперь всё… вроде как было в порядке. Баки вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, разве что его оживленность была немного чрезмерной. 

Улучив секунду, когда Наташа углубилась в свой телефон, Стив наклонился к Баки и шепнул:

– Ты в порядке?

Баки кивнул, не взглянув на него. 

Стив решил больше об этом не говорить. 

– Моя мама постоянно спрашивает о тебе. Хочет знать, приедешь ли ты со мной домой на следующее Рождество, – заметил Стив. Наташа скрестила руки на груди.

– Вот как! А когда ты меня представишь родителям?

– Ты должна заслужить это, Романофф, – парировал Баки вредным тоном. – Сколько печенек ты уже приготовила? – Он повернулся к Стиву. – Я должен свериться с графиком, но, похоже, в следующее Рождество я как раз свободен. Разве что они затеют съемки «Большого помощника Санты-2». 

Наташа рассмеялась.

– Это должен быть шедевр!   
Они болтали о пустяках и хорошо проводили время, а потом администратор пришла за Стивом и сообщила, что пора идти в солярий. Стив последовал за ней к раздевалке. На своих каблуках она была одного роста со Стивом и держалась чуть ближе необходимого.

– Вы можете оставить всю одежду здесь, – сообщила она и дала Стиву маленькие очки, как для пловцов, и шапочку для волос. – Когда будете готовы, пройдите в следующую дверь и зайдите в кабинку. 

Баки догнал их.

– Уверен, что моя помощь не нужна? – спросил он, небрежно привалившись к стене.

– Думаю, я справлюсь с раздеванием, – хмыкнул Стив. Но как только девушка ушла, схватил Баки за руку и с комичным ужасом уточнил: – Это ведь не больно?

Баки сжал его ладонь.

– Не больнее, чем глубокая эпиляция.

Все прошло благополучно. Когда Стив вернулся в раздевалку, Баки был уже там, сидел на стуле, глядя в свой телефон.

– Чувствую себя другим человеком, – сообщил Стив. Баки вскинул голову, скользнул взглядом по всему телу Стива, отчего тот захотел прикрыться – хотя они уже много раз видели друг друга без одежды, да и Стив не смущался своей наготы очень давно, со старших классов.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Стив, заметив на лице Баки странное выражение. Тот пожал плечами и спрятал телефон в карман.

– Звонили с неизвестного номера, но я не взял трубку. Сегодня выходной, не хочу думать о работе.

Стив начал одеваться, под пристальным взглядом Баки, что было немного неловко. Но он не стал прогонять Баки, просто спросил:

– А ты уже закончил со своими процедурами? – честно стараясь не краснеть. Баки отмахнулся.

– В следующий раз. – Он подал Стиву рубашку и наблюдал, как Стив застегивает пуговицу за пуговицей. 

Когда Стив подошел к стойке ресепшен, чтобы заплатить, девушка-администратор сказала:

– Мы сделаем вам скидку. Я… Большая честь, что вы пришли к нам, мистер Роджерс, – и вдруг улыбнулась, стазу став человечнее. – Я видела все ваши фильмы! Я вас обожаю!

Такое случалось не слишком часто, но бывало. Как и всегда, Стив ощутил детский восторг вперемешку с крайней неловкостью. 

Стиву пришлось расписаться на флаере, который ему подсунула девушка, и еще они сделали селфи. Затем Наташа спросила, может ли она сделать фото Стива с другими сотрудниками, чтобы выложить в его Инстаграме. Стив готов был сквозь землю провалиться, а Баки выглядел довольно раздраженным, особенно когда администратор попросила его сделать фото.

– Ой, у меня здесь голова обрезана, – расстроенно сказала она, взглянув на результат.

– Он не может позировать весь день, – резко ответил ей Баки. – Это вам не ручная обезьянка.

– Послушайте, я могу сделать фото сам, у меня длинные руки, – вмешался Стив, пытаясь сгладить грубость. Но девушка уже вернулась за стойку. Она выписала Баки счет и вручила с довольно злорадным видом.

– А как же твоя скидка постоянного клиента? – спросила Наташа. Баки с мрачным лицом отмахнулся:

– Забыл в других штанах. 

После всех трудов они направились в кафе через дорогу, чтобы поесть итальянского мороженого. Наташа взяла себе убойную порцию кофе, а для Баки соорудили такую исполинскую башню из разноцветных шариков над рожком, что Стив всерьез опасался за уровень сахара в его крови. Сам он хотел сделать свой обычный консервативный выбор – ваниль и шоколад, но поддался влиянию и взял страчателлу.

Они устроились за столиком у окна, где ярко светило солнце, и принялись болтать о разной ерунде. Наташа и Баки горячо обсуждали какой-то марш, который прошел недавно в Будапеште, а Стив не мог сосредоточиться и прислушаться к их словам. Он глядел, как солнце подсвечивает волосы Баки, создавая вокруг его головы сияющий нимб. Железные пальцы надежно, но бережно держали рожок, завернутый в салфетку, разноцветные струйки стекали вниз и капали на стол, пока Баки был увлечен разговором.

Стив поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы это нарисовать. Он притянул к себе салфетку, огляделся в поисках карандаша и разочарованно понял, что вряд ли сможет где-то его раздобыть. Раньше он всегда таскал с собой карандаши, а теперь упускал прекрасный момент.

Телефон Баки снова зазвонил. Он вытащил его свободной рукой и взглянул на экран, затем нахмурился.

– Снова этот номер. Черт, думаю, я должен ответить. Стив, ты не мог бы…

Стив забрал у него липкий рожок. Баки быстрым движением облизал свой железный палец, где была капля клубничного мороженого, а затем прижал трубку к уху.

Этот короткий жест буквально взорвал голову Стива.

Баки ответил, и в трубке принялись что-то говорить. Он нахмурился еще сильнее, затем встал, не прерывая разговор, и двинулся через зал. Выйдя на улицу, он встал прямо за стеклом, так, что Стив хорошо видел, как он что-то обсуждает. 

– У меня слишком давно не было секса, – сказал Стив Наташе. Она подняла бровь, достала свой ежедневник.

– Хочешь, чтобы я нашла тебе хастлера? – спросила она таким тоном, словно Стив попросил раздобыть ему новый тренажер.

– Что? Нет! – У Стива запылали щеки. Наташа закрыла ежедневник, кинула взгляд за стекло.

– Тогда… ты хочешь его? – Она указала на Баки, который теперь вышагивал по тротуару туда-сюда.

– Нет. – Стив покачал головой. – Нет, это плохая идея.

Наташа пожала плечами.

– Разве это не точь-в-точь твоя реплика из той мелодрамы, где ты в конце концов бежал за самолетом?

Баки закончил разговор и сел прямо на обочину, достал сигареты и закурил. Стив наблюдал за ним какое-то время, затем отдал Наташе злополучный рожок, который уже превратился в стихийное бедствие. 

– Пойду узнаю, что случилось.

Он сел рядом с Баки, готовый к плохим новостям. Стив уже знал: когда начинается черная полоса, ты можешь только ждать и держаться изо всех сил. Очевидно, что он сейчас был в этой полосе, как и все его друзья. 

Баки выдохнул дым, глядя в пустоту перед собой.

– Это из больницы, – сказал он. Стив молча ждал. – Пирс врезался в какой-то столб или вроде того. Они пытались дозвониться еще вчера, когда всё случилось, я у него в экстренных контактах.

Стив открыл было рот, но Баки перебил его:

– Сел за руль пьяным, как мне сказали. Ужасно глупо с его стороны. Он и трезвым-то водил не очень. 

Баки сделал еще одну затяжку. Стив кашлянул и спросил:

– В каком он состоянии?

Баки медленно повернул к нему лицо, задумчиво сказал:

– А он умер. 

И затем вдруг прильнул к Стиву, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, затрясся всем телом. Стив обнял его одной рукой, другой аккуратно вынув тлеющую сигарету. 

Через пару секунд Баки успокоился и отстранился. 

– Я столько раз представлял это, – сказал Баки глухо. – Я плохой человек, Стив? Мне должно быть жаль его?

Стив колебался только секунду, прежде чем ответить:

– Нет. Не должно.

Он затушил сигарету об асфальт.

***

Они отправились гулять, потому что Стив не хотел оставлять Баки одного, а тому не хотелось идти домой. Зашли на фермерский рынок, покормили уток в пруду, постояли на мосту, грохочущем от бесконечного потока автомобилей. На сумрачной набережной купили у старика амулет на счастье. Стив хотел отдать его Баки, но тот решительно повязал красный шнурок вокруг запястья Стива.

– Пусть будет у тебя, Роджерс. Принесет немного счастья. Уверен, ты его сбережешь, а из меня тот еще проебщик. – И Баки внимательно посмотрел Стиву в глаза. Тот не нашел что ответить.

Они перекусили чипсами там же, на набережной, и посмотрели, как заходит солнце.

– Это самое романтичное не-свидание, на котором я был, – фыркнул Баки, швыряя мелкие камушки в воду. – Твое влияние, Стив. Ты даже обычную прогулку умудряешься сделать сентиментальной.

– Да, это я устроил закат, – развел руками Стив. – И организовал тут всё. Скрипичный квартет ждет за кустом.

Начало темнеть, и у воды стало прохладно. 

– Куда теперь? – спросил Стив, когда порыв сильного ветра заставил его поежиться. Баки пожал плечами. Он выглядел изнуренным.

– Куда угодно. Можем пойти к тебе, посмотреть какую-нибудь скучную документалку. 

– А куда хочешь ты, Бак?

Тот снова пожал плечами. 

– Может… туда, где много народу. И шумно. Так шумно, чтобы мысли свои не слышать.

Они нашли маленький бар с голубой мерцающей вывеской неподалеку от доков. Усталость Баки сменилась каким-то лихорадочным энтузиазмом. Он опрокинул в себя шот и ринулся танцевать в самую гущу толпы, пока Стив трусливо отсиживался у бара. Стив смотрел на Баки, выискивал его взглядом среди других людей. 

Он снова ощутил желание, даже потребность, рисовать.

Баки двигался, как завороженный, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову к сверкающему зеркальному шару на потолке. Блики скользили по его лицу. Волосы разметались по плечам, а бедра качались в такт музыке, и все его тело двигалось так безошибочно красиво, так безжалостно грациозно. Баки знал, как показать себя, и не только Стив – другие парни смотрели на него, не отрываясь. 

Стив заказал себе виски.  
Баки нашел его спустя какое-то время – чертову грохочущую вечность. Он задыхался, лицо раскраснелось, а глаза ярко блестели. Баки схватил стакан Стива и опрокинул в себя выпивку, а потом облизнул пересохшие губы. 

– Ты совсем не веселишься, верно? – спросил он, встав меж раздвинутых ног Стива, сидящего на высоком барном стуле. Было тесно и, должно быть, плохо слышно, поэтому Баки придвинулся так близко. От него пахло потом, от всего тела исходил жар, и Стив почувствовал, как горло сжимается.

– Мне весело, – ответил он, честно глядя Баки в глаза. – Я смотрю на тебя. 

– Что это? – Баки взглянул ему за плечо. Стив схватил салфетку и скомкал. – Что там? Ты рисовал меня? 

– Просто набросок, – ответил Стив. Он раздобыл ручку у бармена. 

– Отдай, – велел Баки, и Стив подчинился. Баки расправил салфетку, поглядел на рисунок, задумчивый и притихший. – Ты уже рисовал меня однажды, – сказал он вдруг. Стив опустил глаза.

– Да.

Это было давно, когда между ними был роман – или что это вообще было. Баки лежал поперек постели, сонный, расслабленный и голый, притворяясь, что не позирует. 

– Зачем. – В его тоне не было вопроса. Он все смотрел на салфетку, будто пытаясь решить сложное уравнение. Стив беспомощно улыбнулся.

– Потому что ты красивый.

Баки поморщился.

– Ты красивый, – повторил Стив. – Все смотрят на тебя.

– Они просто пялятся на протез.

– На тебя, – возразил Стив. – Разве ты не чувствуешь?

Баки коротко оглядел зал, ухмыльнулся какому-то старикану, который отсалютовал им стаканом с другого конца барной стойки.

– Они хотят меня трахнуть, – наконец сказал Баки.

«Я тоже», – подумал Стив.

Они вышли на воздух, и Стив смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Уши болели от грохота, а во всем теле росло напряжение, легкая дрожь, которую Стив не мог сдержать. Баки сдернул с плеч свою тонкую куртку и накинул ее на Стива, и тот засмеялся, смущенный.

– Я тебе не девица на свидании, – сказал он. 

– Ты лучше, – ответил Баки легко. 

Он прислонился к стене, исписанной граффити, и закурил, пока они ждали такси. 

– Могу я это забрать? – спросил Баки, похлопав себя по карману на бедре, и Стиву потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что он говорит про набросок. 

– Конечно, – сказал он. – Это просто… баловство.

– Может, в другой раз ты нарисуешь меня по-настоящему.

– Я бы хотел, – ответил Стив быстро. Баки бросил сигарету.

Он шагнул к Стиву, взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.

Таксист посигналил им с другой стороны улицы.

***

Воскресным утром Стив ждал Сэма в маленькой забегаловке рядом с Центральным парком. Он успел сходить на пробежку и заскочить домой для быстрого душа, а Сэм – тот не был ранней пташкой, так что ввалился в кафе, зевая во весь рот.

– Знаю, я безработный, но это не значит, что я готов вставать по будильнику в воскресенье, – заявил он, падая на стул. 

Стив жестом показал официантке, что им нужно меню, и повернулся к Сэму. 

– Все еще разбираются с тем письмом? – спросил он, нахмурившись. Сэм отмахнулся.

– Все в порядке. Будет небольшое расследование, я только за. Что угодно, лишь бы всё скорей закончилось и я не сошел с ума от безделья. 

Они заказали вафли. Сэм щедро полил свою порцию сиропом, пока Стив проверял сообщения на телефоне, улыбаясь экрану, как идиот. Утром он отправил Баки небольшую забавную зарисовку и теперь получил восторженный отклик. Баки вообще пребывал в прекрасном настроении с той ночи, когда они поцеловались. Накануне он позвонил Стиву и сбивчиво сообщил, что Наташа теперь будет его агентом. «Представь, теперь мы в одной команде, Стиви!» – ликующим тоном закончил он. Наташа была не в курсе такого расклада, когда Стив написал ей.

_«Да, я обещала пробить ему пару прослушиваний для старта, но это всё. Меня не хватит на вас обоих, у меня ведь и своя жизнь помимо ваших задниц есть!»_ – написала она. Стиву предстояло еще разобраться с этой проблемой, но для начала он должен был обсудить кое-что важное с Сэмом.

– Выкладывай, – велел Сэм, заполучив гигантскую чашку кофе. – Я тебя как облупленного знаю. Мы всегда едим вафли, если разговор серьезный.

Стив рассмеялся.

– Ну, во-первых, через две недели я отправляюсь на съемки, – сказал он. Сэм состроил печальную рожицу. 

– А кто будет держать меня за руку, когда Люк встретит своего отца? 

– Я буду жить на два города, так что, конечно, я буду держать твою руку, – закатил глаза Стив. – К тому же ты смотришь это в четвертый раз. 

– Хорошо, ты сказал – «во-первых». А что «во-вторых»?

Сэм терпеливо ждал, пока Стив собирался с мыслями. Но не было другого способа объяснить, кроме как просто сказать это.

– Я думаю, мы с Баки снова будем встречаться. 

– О, – сказал Сэм, изо всех сил сохраняя нейтральное выражение на своем лице. То, что ему требовались явные усилия, Стиву не понравилось. 

– Я знаю, ты был против и приводил много аргументов, но я хочу дать Баки шанс. Я знаю, что он непростой человек… с непростой историей. – Стив сжал зубы. – Он рассказал мне всё. 

Они с Сэмом уставились друг на друга, каждый пытался понять, что знает другой.

– И ты все равно думаешь, что он готов завести здоровые отношения? – осторожно спросил Сэм.

– Он заслуживает попытки, – твердо ответил Стив, упрямо выдвинув вперед подбородок. – Ты сам говорил, что прошлое не должно контролировать наши жизни. 

Сэм поднял ладони.

– Ты взрослый человек, Стив, и сам решаешь, как быть со своей жизнью. Тебе не нужно мое благословение.

Стив тут же испытал вину за свой тон, за то, как он перегнулся через стол, пытаясь надавить на Сэма. 

– Я знаю, – сказал он, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Но ты мой друг. И твое мнение важно. Поэтому я хотел сказать тебе первому.

– Что ж, – Сэм отхлебнул из чашки, подняв брови, – обещай, что будешь осторожен. И не дашь Баки забросить терапию. Чтобы не повторилась та же история, что с его отцом.

– Что? – Стив недоуменно наморщил лоб. – С каким отцом?

Сэм скрестил на груди руки.

– Ты сказал, он поделился с тобой всем. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу обсуждать с тобой чужие секреты. 

– Я знаю! Я просто… У Баки ведь нет отца – он и не видел его никогда. Он вырос в приюте. – Стив хмуро глядел на Сэма, а тот на секунду растерялся, а затем просто покачал головой.

– Значит, одному из нас он соврал.

Сэм отказывался продолжать эту тему, так что Стиву пришлось заткнуться и слушать о том, как хорошо Райли поет в караоке.

Смутная тревога не отпускала Стива весь день, и он порывался написать Баки, но не знал, как верно задать вопрос. В конечном счете, Баки мог изменить детали в своем рассказе для Сэма, чтобы не раскрывать личность Пирса. Или, может, было что-то еще, простое и объяснимое.

В конце концов Стив решил не тревожить прошлое. Если Баки и соврал, у него были свои причины.

Он так никогда и не спросил об этом.

***

Стив отправился на съемки в Лос-Анджелес, и Баки поехал с ним.

– Думаю, я просто хочу развеяться, прежде чем вернуться к съемкам, – сказал он.

– Наташа найдет тебе что-то хорошее, – уверил его Стив.

– Я знаю, – легко отозвался Баки. 

– Но Лос-Анджелес… ты уверен? 

– У меня есть кое-какие сбережения, я не буду сидеть у тебя на шее, – рассмеялся Баки.

– Я вовсе не это имею в виду, – смутился Стив.

Компания оплачивала номер в отеле. Когда бы Стив ни возвращался со съемок – в любое время – Баки ждал его там. 

– Ты хотя бы выходишь наружу? – спросил однажды Стив.

– Не переживай обо мне, – ответил Баки, смешивая Стиву один из полезных коктейлей, которые выглядели как переваренная еда. – Мне нравится быть здесь, когда ты приходишь.

***

Однажды Стив вернулся, и Баки сидел на кровати, с мокрыми волосами после душа, замотанный в одно полотенце.

– Стив, – сказал он, а больше ничего не произнес, пока Стив расстегивал рубашку и стягивал штаны. Они легли в постель, касаясь друг друга – осторожно, медленно, как во сне. Баки закрыл глаза, когда Стив прижал ладони к его щекам. Тихо вздохнул, когда Стив прикусил кожу у него на шее, и выгнулся навстречу его рукам. Полотенце размоталось.

Стив медленно опустился на Баки, накрыл своим телом, и Баки обнял его ногами. Железная рука, холодная и осторожная, прижалась к пояснице Стива. Другая – горячая, ищущая – скользнула меж их телами, коснулась члена, лаская, изучая по всей длине. Стив двинулся ей навстречу, и Баки вздернул бедра, чтобы их члены соприкоснулись. Стив запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, лаская, распутывая их. Баки повернул лицо, чтобы поцеловать его запястье.

Они двигались неторопливо, внимательно прислушиваясь друг к другу, стараясь доставить друг другу побольше удовольствия. Но в ту секунду, когда член Стива стал совсем твердым и прижался к животу, темп изменился.

Бедра Баки ритмично двигались, закушенная нижняя губа стала алой. Он закрывал глаза, но тут же распахивал их, чтобы смотреть на Стива. Стив низко застонал, когда Баки опрокинул его на спину и оседлал бедра. На секунду они замерли, пытаясь отдышаться, а затем член Стива проскользнул в Баки, в жаркую, скользкую глубину. И то, что Баки подготовился заранее – пока ждал его, будто точно знал, как все будет – это заставило Стива потерять голову. Он схватил бедра Баки, направляя, и тот принялся двигаться все быстрее и отчаянней. Как хорошо, как сладко это было – а Стив почти забыл, как-то сумел забыть, и теперь вспомнил. С Баки всегда было хорошо, да что там хорошо – идеально. 

– Ты хочешь меня? – выдохнул Баки, и Стив рассмеялся, потому что – ну, это было очевидно. Но он захлебнулся смехом, когда Баки резко навалился на него сверху, схватил за волосы, впиваясь поцелуем – голодным и жадным. Стив застонал Баки в рот, содрогнулся, цепляясь за его плечи, оставляя царапины. Баки отстранился на секунду, чтобы облизать губы.

– Такой вкусный Стиви, – прошептал он.

– Хватит болтать, – простонал Стив, снова притягивая его к себе.

И Баки дразнил его, и целовал, и облизывал, и останавливался, стоило Стиву достигнуть предела – а после начинал двигаться еще быстрей. Казалось, желание не захватывало его целиком, он все время оставался сосредоточенным на Стиве и в любой момент времени пристально глядел в его лицо. Стив скользнул большими пальцами по нежной коже бедер Баки, удерживая его, скользнул ладонями вверх по груди, к маленьким розовым соскам, отвердевшим от первого прикосновения. Баки ускорился, запрокинув голову, и Стив глядел на его бледную, напряженную шею. Ему казалось, комната скользит вокруг, стены стираются, истаивают, как декорации в фантастическом фильме. Стив закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на ощущениях, на горячем, тяжелом теле Баки.

Но затем Баки вдруг отодвинулся, хватая ртом воздух, взял лицо Стива в свои ладони и сказал:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был глубоко, очень глубоко, Стив. – Он смотрел так, будто это жизненная необходимость. Встав на четвереньки, Баки взялся за изножье кровати и оглянулся через плечо. – Вот так, – велел он, глядя на Стива. Его глаза потемнели, стали незнакомого серого цвета. Он тяжело сглотнул, не отрывая взгляда от члена Стива, тяжелого, прижавшегося к животу. – Пожалуйста.

Они едва не разломали несчастную кровать.

– Еще! – хрипло велел Баки, под его железными пальцами на изножье оставались вмятины. – Еще!

Стив он двигал бедрами все сильнее и жестче, заставляя Баки вскрикивать. Затем навалился на Баки сверху, целуя и кусая его гладкую спину, не прекращая коротких, резких толчков. Все тело Баки напряглось, он сжался вокруг члена Стива, и снова, и снова, и Стив почувствовал, что больше не может сдержаться. Оргазм был как удар, как нокаут – Стив мог бы поклясться, что перед глазами у него что-то вспыхнуло, внутри прокатилась жаркая волна.

Он укусил Баки за плечо, чтобы не закричать в голос, пока вздрагивал снова и снова. Баки кончил без единого звука. 

– Не двигайся, – попросил он, когда Стив шевельнулся. – Еще немного, просто полежи так.

И Стив замер, закрыв глаза, накрыв Баки своим телом, обнимая, выдыхая ему в затылок.

В ту ночь Стиву приснился кошмар. Воспоминания причудливым, жутким образом смешались со страхами, порождая что-то новое и уродливое. Стив проснулся с тихим вскриком, открыл глаза и отшатнулся от Баки, который тянул к нему руки в темноте.

В кошмаре Баки так же тянулся к Стиву, обвивал его щупальцами, черными, крепкими – и сколько Стив ни вырывался, он чувствовал, что только глубже погружается в Баки, мягкого, бессмертного.

– Эй, все в порядке, это я, – прошептал Баки, пытаясь взять Стива за руку. Тот сполз с кровати, встал босыми ногами на холодный пол, пытаясь вернуться к реальности.

– Я просто, – пробормотал он, – я выпью воды, – и сбежал в ванную. Он делал глубокие и ровные вдохи, как учил Сэм, и смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале над раковиной – бледное, встрепанное. 

Ему никогда прежде это не снилось, хотя Стив много раз возвращался в памяти к той ночи, когда они с Баки расстались. В какой момент все пошло не так? С самого начала, надо полагать. Они трахались, много, и не могли оторваться друг от друга, а потом Баки пропадал на несколько дней – чтобы снова появиться у Стива под дверью; они ничего не обещали друг другу, и все это было болезненным, страстным увлечением, и Стив совсем потерял голову от Баки – а Баки… Он был на таблетках тогда, щедро мешал их с алкоголем, и большую часть времени словно был не в себе – но никогда не переходил границ, пока Стив не решил все прекратить. 

В ту ночь они были в клубе, и Баки целовался с каким-то парнем – а когда Стив ушел, последовал за ним.

Баки прижал его к стене и дернул за рубашку, стал расстегивать пуговицы. Стив оттолкнул его. «Хватит», – сказал он тогда, а Баки рассмеялся: «Ни хрена не хватит». 

Он снова нагнал Стива на следующем перекрестке, пихнул в темную подворотню, где воняло мусором, и накрыл рукой его пах, грубо сжимая. 

Стив оттолкнул Баки, снова.

Баки качнулся к нему, словно маятник, который не в силах остановиться. 

Первым ударил Стив. Ответный удар был таким сильным, что на секунду все померкло, а в следующий момент он лежал на земле, и Баки стягивал с него штаны, пропихивая руку между сведенных бедер. Под задницей Стив чувствовал что-то мокрое. Грязь? Дождевая вода?

Он пытался отползти. Баки сел на него сверху. Щупая, сжимая. 

«Нет, нет, – сказал Стив. – Баки». 

Тот не слышал. Волосы свесились на лицо, закрывая его. Протез безжизненно болтался. Стив извернулся и смог столкнуть Баки, он поднялся на дрожащих ногах, натягивая порванные штаны. Баки сидел на мокром асфальте, глядя на него. 

Его лицо – лицо потерянного ребенка – не выражало ничего, кроме безмятежной уверенности.

«Не уходи», – сказал Баки, и Стив ответил что-то вроде: «Не смей ко мне приближаться». Когда он вывалился из подворотни на шумную улицу, Баки не пошел за ним.

Они не виделись два года, и за это время болезненное воспоминание поблекло, лишилось четкости, будто фотография фотографии. Смутное темное пятно.

– Стив, – позвал Баки. Когда Стив вышел, Баки сидел на полу у двери. Он запрокинул лицо, стоило Стиву показаться на пороге, и это выражение – невинное, детское выражение – заставило Стива отшатнуться. Но Баки протянул руку, так что Стив помог ему подняться.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Баки.

– Да, – хрипло ответил Стив. – Просто плохой сон.

Они помолчали, держась за руки. 

– Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, Стив, – тихо произнес Баки, глядя ему в глаза. – Я люблю тебя, – сказал он. В его голосе, в его взгляде было столько абсолютного обожания, что Стиву стало не по себе.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал он, и он так чувствовал.


	6. Эпилог

Баки проснулся от будильника Стива. Тот прозвонил за час до рассвета, в кошмарную рань. Баки лежал неподвижно, слушал, как Стив тихо ходит по комнате, как шуршит его одежда, скрипит дверца шкафа. Баки что-то сонно промычал, когда Стив коснулся рукой его головы, провел по волосам. 

Стив вышел из номера, и Баки открыл глаза.

Он сел в постели. Положил ладонь на простыню рядом с собой, еще хранившую тепло Стива. Секунды отсчитывались в его голове, секунды, которые лифт скользит вниз, к первому этажу. Склонившись к подушке, Баки вдохнул запах Стива.

Затем – нагой, дрожащий, однорукий – подошел к окну и взглянул вниз, оставаясь за занавеской. Он видел, как Стив шагает через дорогу к такси, которое прислала студия. Как исчезает в машине.

Баки вернулся в постель. Он вытащил из своей дорожной сумки ноутбук и запустил несколько программ. Прежде всего он хотел посмотреть, как желтая мерцающая точка скользит по извилистым улочкам города, добираясь до места назначения. Баки прижал палец к экрану, провожая машину на каждом перекрестке. Когда Стив прибыл по верному адресу, Баки переключился на другое окошко. Он ввел длинный пароль и запустил код. 

В Фейсбуке Стива не было ничего интересного, в Инстаграме пара сообщений от чокнутых фанаток – Баки стер все, не читая. Он проверил на всякий случай профиль Наташи, но вскоре вернулся к Стиву. Внимательно посмотрел все фотографии, задержавшись на той, где Стив смеется, встав вполоборота к своему дублеру. Дублер – высокий, со светлыми волосами, не такими пшенично-золотистыми, как у Стива, просто светлыми – смотрел прямо в камеру. Кто-то сфотографировал их посреди разговора. Баки решил, что нужно больше узнать об этом парне. Он сохранил фотографию.

Закрыв ноут, Баки свернулся калачиком поперек кровати. Он поджал колени к груди, закрыл глаза, поглаживая ту половину постели, где спал Стив. Он будет здесь, когда Стив вернется. Через одиннадцать с половиной часов. 

Дотянувшись до своего телефона, он запустил скрытое приложение и набрал пару команд. Приложил телефон к уху, чтобы прослушать сообщения. Сначала зазвучал автоответчик – и голос Стива послал мурашки по спине Баки. Стиву звонила мама – хотела, чтобы он написал ей насчет Рождества заранее. Короткое сообщение от Наташи – есть интересный сценарий, она выслала Стиву на электронную почту. После третьего гудка зазвучал взволнованный голос Сэма.

_«Стив… эй, привет. Свяжись со мной сразу же, как услышишь это сообщение, ладно? Это насчет Баки. Мы должны кое-что обсудить. По поводу той анонимной жалобы… и других вещей. Здесь была полиция, Стив. Они ищут Баки. Как-то связано со смертью Пирса, я не знаю деталей, но… у него неприятности, Стив. Не говори ему, просто позвони мне, сразу, как только сможешь… Будь осторожен…»_

Звуковой сигнал прервал его на полуслове. Баки медленно отвел телефон от уха, посмотрел на экран. Нажал кнопку.

_«Сообщение удалено»._

Баки обнял подушку Стива и замер, глядя, как сменяются минуты на электронных часах. Розовые рассветные лучи медленно заполняли комнату.


End file.
